The Academy
by 0bs1d1anKn1ght
Summary: Alicia Hightower, a high school freshman, attends Fortress Academy, a school who prides itself in Buddyfight. But unlike the other students there, she fights Buddyless, and dreams about one day finding her own Buddy. (Most characters are Oc. please leave reviews and critiques.)
1. Chapter 1- Showdown of Metal and Magic

**Chapter 1**

Alicia dreaded the first day of school. As her new academy came closer in view when her bus drew nearer, Her worries continued to swell; she'd tell herself that each year would be different, but she knew too well to lie to herself like that- she thought of herself as a magnet, attracting more and more bullies to harass her each year.

A traffic line of buses stopped in front of the large school that Monday morning; they swung their doors open, and not a single inch of schoolyard was left visible from the crowd of students flooding out of their transports. As her bus quickly emptied, the last to get off was poor Alicia, who straightened her white polo shirt tucked inside her black skirt ruffled from the ride. The chilling morning air pierced through her thin black thigh-high stalkings, and got under her skin; strands of her short purple hair, tied into twin pigtails by red ribbon, stood up from the wind's icy touch. She knew she should've brought her jacket.

She slipped passed the radar of the happy chatter of the crowd surrounding her as she headed straight toward the building- if there was one thing her past experiences taught her, it was: to try and keep invisible from the other students. Unless she wanted to be bullied.

* * *

><p>The inside of her new academy felt different to her: the atmosphere took pride in educating its students, even more serious than her Junior High, yet it'll still find time to nurture her learning needs. But her expectations, born from bad past experiences, never lowered. She took out her pink deck case from the lower left pocket of her small back pack, searched through its contents like her brain searched through her thoughts.<p>

One worry in particular dominated her mind, she couldn't stop skimming through her deck. "This school specializes in Future Card Buddyfight," she thought, "maybe I can become stronger through this school's teachings; maybe I'll be just as strong as my-"

Her thoughts disrupted, and her cards spilled out of her hand into a puddle of unorganized mess all over the floor when she ran into someone else without looking. "S-sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she scrambled for her loose cards.

"What was the big idea, running into me like that?!" The voice demanded bitterly, angered that someone as minuscule as Alicia even dared to touch him.

"I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was walking!"

"Then you're either blind, or you need you're glasses checked." Alicia gathered her composure, along with her loose deck smothered across the tiled floor, and looked up to the boy: his long black bangs hid his left eye from contact, yet imbalanced with the rest of his otherwise short hair. Even with only one eye visible, Alicia felt his amber eyes pierce through her chest like spears, and then freeze the wound completely shut again. He refused to tuck in his white polo into his black pants, breaching a simple rule of dress code.

The boy took one look at the deck in Alicia's left hand, "Oh, I see- you bumped into me because you want a challenge!" He yelled while pointing at it.

"Heh? W-what do you-?" But the boy gave her no time to finish her question.

"You 'accidentally' bumped into me with your deck out so you can challenge me, the great Brandon Stark! Is that it, huh? That must be it!"

"What? N-no, I was just-"

"Whatever, I accept your challenge anyways. I'll tell you what- you beat me, then maybe I'll find the heart to forgive you for bumping into me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You must be a freshman if you don't know already: in the annex building, there are some fight fields free for the students to use during their free time. That's where our challenge will begin. Follow me." Brandon never looked back at her, he kept walking among the crowd of giants to the annex, assuming she'll follow.

_Less than five minutes in my new school, and already I've been challenged to a Buddyfight, _Alicia thought to herself as she picked herself up from the floor, i_s my year of being bullied already beginning? _She couldn't resist the thought that answered her worry- _Maybe if I beat this guy, I wouldn't be bullied this year! _As far-fetched the idea sounded to her, she wanted to believe that was the case. The more she saw Brandon disappear in the crowd, the more her legs had the sudden urge to follow him. She had no plans of getting lost on the first day of school; Brandon was her only way of direction, as much as she hated it.

* * *

><p>Alicia followed Brandon through the hallway- but as the crowd of students grew thicker, Alicia's ability to maneuver through without touching them grew slimmer. She'd lose track of the boy sometimes when she took her eyes off of him to avoid contact with the others. Brandon camouflaged so well into the crowd, he could be centimeters away from her for all she knew. <em>D-dang it! I can't see him! <em>Her heart raced, and her mind began to shut down as her personal space shrunk with each step. _This...t-this isn't good- it's becoming harder and harder for me to breath with everyone closing in like this!_

Alicia thought she'd get crushed in the growing crowd. But a light at the end of the hallway filled her with a little hope- the thought of getting out of this uncomfortable situation drove her to the end, as she carefully nudged herself out of that packed hall and into the annex. A breath of relief left her as she collapsed to her knees, glad she finally made it out of that nightmare. A quick scan of the area caused Alicia's stomach to become a little sick from its excessive space: the building could fit an aircraft carrier with tremendous ease, and still consider it a minor decoration. Her head spun while looking up and observing the countless stories of other floors, layered like the inside of a large mall. Indeed, this school dwarfed her last one like an ant compared to a boot.

These sickening feelings overwhelmed the poor girl, she at least wanted a little time to soak all of it in. But a familiar voice hooked her by the right ear, and demanded she not relax just yet-

"What took ya' so long?" Alicia looked behind her, Brandon perched himself across the white wall, arms crossed over his chest, with a devious smile stretched across his face. "Ya' know what, don't answer that; I'm just happy to see my first victim of the year show up for their demise."

"S-sorry for taking too long, but I'm here, now!" Alicia told him while catching her breath. "You might think that I'll lose to you, but I-I'm stronger than I look!"

Brandon did nothing but chuckle to himself after hearing her, "Hehehe, someone's being awfully confident. But no matter, it's still not enough to help you. Do you see those chainlink gates over there?" Alicia looked where he pointed: from what she could make out,in the distance, a chainlink gate formed around a tennis court sized area. "That's where we'll fight. Follow me." He lifted off the wall, and showed Alicia to the field, happy to himself all the while as if he already knew the outcome.

_Something about this guy gives me chills down my spine. _Alicia thought following Brandon. _As much as I want to tell him that this is all just a misunderstanding, I'm afraid he wouldn't listen at this point; I don't think he'd listen at all if I told him earlier, really. Hopefully our match won't last very long._

* * *

><p>Not long afterwards, the chainlink cage had Alicia and her opponent in its metallic protection. The field hummed in a soft tone as it booted up its hologram software; a prism of bright blue and white light danced inside the contours of the field, marking every usable zone. Something about the sound always comforted the shy Alicia for some reason- if it were up to her, she'd get lost within the hums of the field; but a little voice in the back of her head reminded her of her task at hand, and told her- <em>now's not the time to loosen up. <em>

A feminine robotic voice shocked her out of her own hypnosis, "_Please place your deck on the deck core."_ Alicia looked about in a frenzy where it came from: she peered down her right side, a large grayish diamond floated beside her hip. Strange, she didn't remember bringing it in with her, let alone actually having it, whatever it was.

"W-what's this thing?" She asked Brandon.

"That's a generic core gadget," he answered her as he unfit his deck core from its belt holster, "They are for the students and players who don't have one of these bad boys-" what he shown Alicia in his left hand struck her curiosity: his metal deck case was colored pitch black, the color of nothingness accentuated the large Sapphire stone placed in its center and the shimmering gold tribal decals covering all its corners.

"How did you get that?" She asked him.

"Pfft, like I would tell someone like you. Now put your deck in that deck core right there, and let's get this match started!" Brandon had no more patience for words; only a constant thought of beating a freshman noobie drove him to figure out its conclusion.

Alicia placed her deck as gentle as she could on top of the diamond. To her own surprise, her deck sunk inside the thing like a rock sinking to the bottom of a lake. The diamond fully engulfed the deck, a light shaped like a card appeared where the deck used to lay.

Brandon's left hand became engulfed in a small whirlwind; as it dissipated, there was no sight of his core gadget in hand- a black, fingerless glove, sharing the same blue Sapphire in the center of his hand, took its place, hugging his hand. "Alright, now let's get this party started!" Finally Brandon had his chance to show this newcomer who's boss. "The sound of metal-on-metal fill the air, my vicious army begins its march to shatter the wills of the weak! Luminize- Armorknight Onslaught! Raise the flag- I fight for Danger World!" Brandon shouted. A red triangular flag flew over Brandon, a yellow safety line covered its borders, with an imprint of a roaring yellow lion head.

"Fire burns within every heart! Luminize- Magic of Fire! Magic World!" Alicia shouted. A purple banner floated far above Alicia's head; a light-blue magic circle occupied the center of it, glowing from its strong magic.

The field responded to the chants of its inhabitants, spawning six cards in front of them, and two more by their left sides, even giving the players 10 life points. A roar broke through the annex, and a thousand eyes focused on the match from every story of the building- spawning behind Brandon stood a three-headed dog, fur as white as as snow, able to rival a semi-truck in its sheer size. A tank's worth of armor and weaponry wrapped around the ferocious beast like a metal jacket.

"I have to say, I wasn't really expecting my first match of the year to be this early," Brandon stated smugly, "and for that, you put me in a _really _good mood. How about I let you go first, I want to see what you can do."

"Oh, t-thank you. I charge and draw" Alicia's gauge to her left grew by one as she threw a card towards it, while drawing again. "First, I'll pay 1 gauge to play Gunrod, Bechstein **[Magic World/Item/Weapon/power: 3000/crit: 1]**-!" a card in her gun turned to but a glimmer, landing gently into Alicia's grasp. A bright light flashed, and the simple glimmer turned into a more frightening form- Alicia now held Bechstein, a magical blaster in the shape of a wand. "And once per turn, I can activate Bechstein's skill to deal 1 damage to my opponent's life points!" She took aim at her opponent, Brandon, and fired at him with the Gunrod. Its laser hit him spot on in the chest, dealing him one damage **[Brandon's life points: 9]**!"

"Gaaaagh!" a solid shock went through Brandon's chest like a rogue hammer going through a window.

"Then, I'll activate Trans-flame **[Magic World/Spell/Magic Power/Fire Power]**, dealing one more damage to your life points!"

"GYAAAAAAGGHHH!" Brandon's field became engulfed by a raging wall of blue fire, with him caught within it's burning touch. The extreme heat alone burnt away his life points **[Brandon's life points: 8]**!

"That's not the end of it, because I have another Trans-flame **[Magic World/Spell/Magic Power/Fire Power]**!" The raging fire never ended, and Brandon's life points suffered under its burning wrath **[Brandon's life points: 7]**.

"I call- Fire Starter, Ganzack **[Magic World/Wizard/Fire Power/Size: 2/Power: 4000/Defense: 3000/Crit: 3]**- to the center area!"

A wizard appeared before Alicia amidst a bright flash, filling the field with intense heat from his aura alone. His blood red robe danced like the fire he learned to weaponize as a result from his powerful staff. "Ganzack **[Crit: 3]**, attack the fighter!" He did as his mistress commanded; a large serpent-like dragon born of complete flames was summoned out of his staff, and slithered its way to its prey for a fearsome strike.

Brandon found himself just inches away from entering the beast's mouth, looking down the fiery vortex in shock before being completely engulfed in flame. "AAAAGGHH-AHAHAH!" Three of his life points turned to ash **[Brandon's life points: 4]**, the intense inferno silenced Brandon's screaming from spectating ears.

The blaze grew weaker, until it became just a dying ember. The thick black clouds of smoke cleared revealing the smug fighter, barely cooked and standing. Alicia felt nothing good from the soft chuckle of delight her opponent had. "Heheheh, I have to admit, I wasn't expecting any of that." He told her, a wide grin broke across his face. "But sadly this is the limit of your turn, correct?"

"U-uhm, y-yes, it is." Alicia's turn passed to brandon, though the creepy feeling still latched on to her. Brandon was planning something, and whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"I draw! And then I charge and draw!" As the number of his gauge grew, so did his smile. "I see how your deck works, now- you burn away as much life points as you can, so that your monsters will have an easier time taking your opponent apart. A weak strategy fit for a weak player, like you."

"How can you say it's weak when it worked?" Alicia questioned him, though it only gave him something to laugh at hysterically.

"You think that 'worked'?! I'll show a strategy that truly works! I activate the spell- Crimson Slash **[Danger World/Spell/Battle Aura]**-!" a card in his gauge turned piping hot red, and jumped straight out of the gauge zone, turning into a fiery slash as it struck Ganzack straight down his middle, destroying him.

"You destroyed my monster!"

"I call to the center area- Armorknight Tiger **[Danger World/Armorknight/Size: 0/power: 1000/Defence: 1000/Crit: 2]**!"

Quicker than the flash signaling its summons before it, Brandon summoned a tiger, armed to the teeth with heavy armor and dangerous laser guns. It's prideful roar blared throughout the arena.

"Next I pay 2 gauge to call to the right- Armorknight Demon **[Danger World/Armorknights/Size: 3/Power: 9000/Defense: 8000/Crit: 3]**!"

The remaining 2 cards in his gauge disappeared, devoured by the horrendous monster Brandon called. The beast crashed down from the ceiling and shook the ground where it landed, causing Alicia to fall on her behind from the immense trembles. She wished the smoke hadn't cleared: just from gazing into the armored Demon's gold, soulless eyes broke her will to fight, little by little, with each second.

"Whenever Demon enters the field he gets so awfully angry, I have to take out one of my own monsters just to appease him-" Brandon pointed towards the sacrifice for Demon, Armorknight Tiger. When the purple behemoth opened fire on the jungle cat with the tri-cannon attached to his left arm, Tiger knew what it felt like being at the bottom of the food chain. Armorknight Tiger perished inside the storm of energy blasts, ripping and burning through its armor, and beautiful black and orange striped pelt.

Alicia watched the massacre in horror, covering her mouth with both hands to block whatever unsettling event in her stomach from covering the floor; _H-how could he do that? To his own monster?_Replacing the sacrifice, another Armorknight Tiger **[Danger World/Armorknight/Size: 0/power: 1000/Defence: 1000/Crit: 2] **appeared in Brandon's left area.

"To finish off the main phase, I equip the weapon- Boulder Piercing Spear **[Danger World/Battle Aura/Weapon/Power: 3000/Crit: 2]**!" The card he held high in his right hand took its true form, a purple three-pronged spear, seeping with evil energy. Brandon leapt from the safety of his player zone to join his monsters in their assualt against the enemy!

_Let's see: the combined criticals of Piercing Boulder Spear, Tiger, and Demon are 7, not enough to deplete my 10 life points to 0. _Alicia thought to herself, analyzing her opponent's plays. _If I can survive this, I think I can make a comeback next turn!_

"And now, my battle phase: first, Armorknight Tiger **[Crit: 2] **attacks the fighter!" The wild jungle cat had its prey in sight, and pounced! It brought down its claws as sharp as steak knives onto Alicia, cutting through 2 of her life points **[Alicia's life points: 8]**!

"Agggghhh!" The hologram looked and felt so real to Alicia up close, a focused sensation of needles and pins ran down Alicia's chest, where Tiger's claws made a connection.

"Now, I'm coming in to attack the fighter **[Crit: 2]**!" Now came Brandon's turn to get up close and personal. He made a mad dash for Alicia, before plunging his spear into her stomach.

"Gyaaa~h!" The three prongs of the Boulder-piercing Spear went through her like butter, tearing away at 2 of her life points from the inside **[Alicia's life points: 6]**!

"Armorknight Demon **[crit: 3]**, attack the fighter!" The behemoth took pleasure in hearing that command from his master, aiming his tri-cannon at the girl. The humming coming from the devastating machine grew louder, while the bright purple energy gathering at the front of the barrels grew larger.

Alicia braced herself just in time before the Demon fired its blast, shielding herself with her arms. She hadn't realized she wasn't touching the ground in the heart of a fiery explosion, until suddenly she bounced off of a solid surface. When she came to her senses, and the ringing in her head ceased, she tried to get herself off the ground, despite the ache all around her body. But 3 of her life points perished in the attack **[Alicia's life points: 3]**.

"Oh, you don't look too well." Brandon teased her.

"Yeah, my head's just...hurting a little right now."

"Well, I guess it just has to hurt a litle more, 'cause my turn isn't over yet!"

"W-what do you mean? You've already made all your attacks. Your turn should be over right now."

"You'd be right, _if_ Armorknight Demon didn't have a special ability!"

Something didn't sound right to Alicia, "What are you talking about?"

"Armorknight Demon has an ability called [Double Attack]- meaning he can attack not just once, but twice during the same battle phase! Show her what I mean, Demon **[Crit: 3]**! Finish off the fighter!"

Alicia's legs gave way, and she crumbled to the ground. She kneeled there, watching Brandon's field being engulfed in the blinding aura of Demon's final attack. The beast released the plasma blast from his tri-cannons, and it screeched across the field, tearing a path of destruction it its presence! As the ball of death inched closer, the weakened girl could only think- _I...I couldn't beat him. He's too strong._

She became one with the blast, succumbing to her loss as her remaining life points burned away into dust **[Alicia's life points: 0]**.

**Alicia – Brandon**

**0 -life points- 4**

**2 -hand- 2**

**2 -gauge- 0**

**Empty -left area- Armorknight Tiger**

**Empty -center area- Empty**

**Empty -right area- Armorknight Demon**

**Gunrod, Bechstein -item- Boulder-piercing Spear**

**Winner: Brandon Stark**

* * *

><p>The game was brought to a close. Whatever damage turned the field into a rigid, mountainous terrain became deleted, welcoming back the nice, smooth, clean floor. Alicia clenched herself tightly, shaken by her failure to stop her worst fear from starting again. "W-why?" She asked herself as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Why wasn't I strong enough?"<p>

"Because a weakling like you has no right to walk amongst the strong." Alicia's teary eyes looked up and saw a smiling Brandon towering over her. "You don't even deserve to fight, let alone carry a deck."

"No! You're wrong!" Alicia snapped back.

"Oh, am I? If I was wrong, then I would've lost. But I didn't, so I'm not."

"Winning doesn't determine anything!" Brandon never heard a reasonable fact, only another reason to laugh.

"Hahahaha, easy for you to say. Weak players always made me laugh with their ridiculous belief systems!" With a final laugh Brandon walked out of the cage, leaving Alicia to sulk.

As Brandon left the stage, so did the spectating eyes of the students all around. The feeling of being watched might've left Alicia's consciousness, but her heavy heart never let go of her loss; she knew too well about how school works, she isn't going to hear the end of this.


	2. Chapter 2- Fortress Academy

Alicia stayed at the field, hiding her shame behind her knees. She had no doubt almost the entire school watched her fight with Brandon, what will everyone think when she shows her face around them? She rattled in her fetal position from the thought that everyone now witnessed her failed strength, and maybe even planned to use her as their personal punching bag, just for a quick win or two.

She lifted her head, her eyelids burning from the faint red trails running down her cheeks marked by her tears from coming into contact with the air, to listen to the deep and slow chimes of the school bell, Ding-dong-ding-dong~! A beautiful warning signal of ringing brass that school was about to start, and students should hurry to their first class.

* * *

><p>The students swarmed to the song of the bell, breathing space in the annex suddenly became abundant. Alicia knew she had to go. She wiped her face of leftover tears, ignoring the soreness biting her from even touching her skin, as she picked herself up. Maybe the other kids won't notice the redness under her blue eyes. She could barely walk out of the arena as her heavy body just wanted to collapse again under each step. But she kept going.<p>

"Attention all students: passing period will end in about four minutes." A loud female voice as clear as day boomed all about the halls and buildings. "Be sure to arrive to your first class before final bell, otherwise your instructor will mark your absence."

Alicia kept her eyes on her Holo-locator: the pulsating blue screen, just about as big as a smart phone, showed her her path by a red line threaded through the architecture of the hexagonal school, shortening more as she hiked away from the south annex, and to the Buddyfight department. "Hmm, from what it's telling me, I'm not too far from my Buddyfight class." Alicia said to herself. "I just hope that Brandon kid doesn't share this class with me, or any class at that."

* * *

><p>"You have reached your destination." Alicia looked to her left, stopping as her Holo-locator told her to with its nasally electronic voice . "Room C-109." She read to herself, unsure of what's behind the door would be an enjoyable experience, or an unpleasant nightmare. Only one way to find out. Alicia's hand touched the cold brass of the doorknob, and turned it until she heard that familiar "click!", revealing a new, smaller world to her as the door slowly swung open.<p>

Her paranoia calmed down as Alicia scoped the room with so few students inside: aside from five or more kids huddled in the back, sharing their nostalgia of the summer that passed, two other students, a boy and a girl, hid their sleepy faces with their arms covering their desk; from the sounds of it, the boy enjoyed his nap time more, only letting out soft purrs compared to the girl's loud groans of boredom. Another girl sat behind the behind the purring boy, fully submersed in the manga close to her face.

"Oh, hello, deary." A sweet, geriatric lady appearing in her sixties approached Alicia, only standing shorter than her from her hunched back. "Might I help you with something?" Her wrinkles across her face didn't cripple her lovely smile, moreover they enhanced its warmth. Her short, wavy hair, as pure and white as snow, showed Alicia her own reflection. Her hazel eyes hid behind her eyelids that always look closed from a distance.

"U-hm, yes, are you Mrs. Periwinkle? I-I-I'm Alicia Hightower, I think I'm supposed to be in your class." Alicia muffled her speech to a near-inaudible tone, only loud enough to where the instructor could barely hear her and no one else.

"Oh my, you're such a quiet little thing!" Mrs. Periwinkle giggled into her wrinkled, bony hand. "You're in the right class, deary. Take a seat by Miss Fionna Daniels." She said, pointing to the groaning girl with blonde hair, neatly tied in a ponytail resting on her left shoulder, sitting beside the window.

A shock went down Alicia's spine, and she had little control over her left arm, as the right tried to hold it down- _She wants me to sit by another student? How should I tell her this without sounding disrespectful? _"U-uhm, actually, Mrs. Periwinkle, could I...have a different seat?"

"Hmm? Why's that? You don't like my seating choice?"

"N-no, no, it's not that, honest. I just...don't work very well surrounded by others."

Mrs. Periwinkle chuckled into her hand again, "Oh, my, you're just an adorable little one! There's no need to fear the other kids- they won't hurt you." As if Alicia never heard that one before.

"But Mrs.-!"

"You're seating arrangement is just fine, deary. In fact, I'm sure you can make friends with Fionna; she is a very impressionable girl! I'm sure she won't be too much for you to handle."

As much as Alicia wanted to argue with the old woman, she backed down, and took her seat. The screeching of her chair being pushed across the tiled floor woke up the nearby Fionna, and she raised her head out of groggy curiosity.

"Oh, hey, You're that girl who Brandon Stark beat this morning." She mumbled to Alicia, fighting back the urge to fall back asleep. Alicia dared not to look her in her deep blue eyes, trying to avoid a conversation about that gruesome fight. "Hehehe, not much of a talker, eh?" Fionna took no offense.

"I just...don't want to talk about it." Alicia responded under her breath.

Fionna wore a faint smile, "Heh, I'd imagine so; he did beat you pretty bad." Fionna reminded Alicia of the painful fight she tried forgetting, and a wall of tears built up in Alicia's eyes; so did he guilt inside Fionna. "B-but it's not what it sounds like! I didn't mean it like that!" She shouted, waving her hands in the air, like she's trying to wipe the mistake away.

"Really? Then what did you mean?" Fionna's smile struggled to stay bright, Alicia's watery eyes drove her guilt deeper little by little.

"If it makes you feel any better: you got farther than me in one turn than I ever could in an entire fight!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, girl! You rocked that Magic World deck!"

Suddenly a small weight lifted off of Alicia's chest; she couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Fionna lightened the storm in her heart. "Thank you." Alicia told her, finishing off whatever tears dripped down her eyelids.

"So, what's your name?" Fionna asked her.

"My name is Alicia. Alicia Hightower."

"Hi, Alicia, I'm Fionna Daniels!"

Ding-dong-ding-dong~! The brass bell rung deeply through the entire school; class had officially begun. But Alicia noticed the room didn't grow any larger, it was already contempt with its eleven inhabitants as is.

"Good morning, class, and welcome to Fortress Academy! I hope everyone had a splendid summer vacation!" Mrs. Periwinkle spoke aloud, without the rust of age in her voice. "I am Mrs. Periwinkle, your instructor, and I will teach you the fundamental basics of Buddyfighting! Doesn't that sound exciting?" The class stayed silent, like mice, still chatting to each other under the instructor's ear.

"Man, she's really trying to make this class interesting. Right, Alicia?" Fionna turned to her, but Alicia didn't acknowledge her back.

* * *

><p>"Before we start our class, there's something I need you all to do first: register our buddies! Do you all see that machine on my desk?" Alicia turned her attention to the chunk of shiny metal sitting on Periwinkle's desk, but couldn't make much detail off of it: all she could see was a slim crevice on the machine's left side, much like the crevice you'd use to swipe a credit card in. "That machine is called the Buddy Registration Unit, Or just simply B.R.U.; it will register you and your buddy into this class's roster: just swipe your student card in it, place your buddy card on the scanner part, and you'll be recognized as a participant in this course! Oh how wonderful technology has become! Oh?" The instructor was so wrapped up in her own little speech Alicia's raised hand was left unnoticed, until now. "Yes, Miss Hightower?"<p>

"I-I've just been wondering- what if we don't actually have a buddy?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! You can just choose whatever monster you like from your deck, and register that as your buddy. And if you happened to come across a real Buddy, just come to me: I'll re-register you with that new Buddy. So please, line up in a straight line to be registered, everyone!"

Nothing warmed the sweet old lady's heart more than watching obedient students dong as they were told. Alicia tailed behind the ten man line, right behind Fionna. The machine had no problem blurting out the info of students it slowly analyzed: "Richard Clover/Grade: 9/Buddy: Awl Pike Dragon; Graham Peterson/Grade: 9/Buddy: Armorknight Demon; Emily Smith/Grade: 9/Buddy: Preacher of Beauty, Gremory-"

"Man, this line is moving so slow, it feels like I'm waiting in the D.M.V.!" Fionna had no time for this; moments like this only made school feel more longer, and boring to her, with time only moving at a snail's pace. "No, wait, scratch that- the D.M.V. is _way_ better than this!"

"What's wrong, Fionna? This line isn't so bad." Alicia comforted her new-found friend.

"Of course, you'd say that. But _you _didn't have to go this twice like I have to!"

"You had to do this twice?"

"I failed last year." She remarked with self-disgust. "Now I'm taking my freshman year all over again."

"Oh, is that why you looked upset before?" Alicia asked.

A soft, yet irritated sigh left her mouth, "Yeah, one of the reasons, at least." Time flew by so fast during her little rant, it was her turn to step up to the B.R.U. "All right, let's just get this out of the way-" she said swiping her ID and buddy card inside the machine with no interest whatsoever.

The B.R.U. spoke back in a low mechanical tone, "Fionna Daniels/Grade: 9/Buddy: Dragon Knight, Kondou."

"Ugh, it feels like a little piece of me died on the inside." Fionna went back to her desk, continuing her frustration. And now, it was Alicia's turn to face the machine. She swiped her ID, and placed the card she chose as her buddy onto the large green screen.

"Alicia Hightower/Grade: 9/Buddy: Fire Starter, Ganzack." The B.R.U. spoke in its mechanical voice. Having nothing else to do, Alicia went straight back to her desk.

"All right, now that everyone is finished, why don't we start our lessons, today." Mrs. Periwinkle wrote on the dry erase board up on front, each letter looking like a long, slithering snake. As the instructor knocked the rust off of her handwriting, Fionna leaned in closely to Alicia.

She whispered, "I know a guy who could help you out with your buddyfighting."

"I appreciate you trying to help, but I want to focus on class, right now." Alicia replied in her quietest voice possible.

"All right, I get 'ya." Fionna said, pretending to pay attention to the instructor. "But this guy could really help 'ya out; in fact, he's the one that even taught me how to buddyfight. Maybe he'll even teach you how to beat Brandon Stark."

Alicia's writing hand stopped dancing on its notebook surface; she felt her head turn to Fionna all on its own. "Y-you think he can? I-I'm not looking for a revenge-match or anything with Brandon, its just...that fight was a little too short."

"Sure, he can! If you want to meet him: meet me outside this classroom, at the end of school."


	3. Chapter 3- Wizards vs Samurai

**Chapter 3**

Ding-dong-ding-dong~! The final bell rang, ending the long, and boring first day of school. The hallways were once again flooded with the squeaks of dragging shoes by the leaving students, tired from their orientation, and hoping the next day would go by quicker.

Amidst the stampede Alicia waited outside of Mrs. Periwinkle's classroom, her first teacher, waiting patiently for her friend. She had her flip phone up against her left ear, trying to reach someone with a call. But to no avail, after a couple rings drilling through her eardrum, the other person never picked up; the call went straight to voice-mail.

_"Please leave a message after the beep." _a short beep blared through the side of Alicia's head, and almost exploding through the other side.

"H-hey, Skyler, it's me, Alicia. Listen: I might be hanging out with a friend after school, so I might come home later than expected. The next time I call, could you come pick me up wherever I'll be? Thanks." Alicia always hated answering to the voice machine; she softly sighed to herself, sliding off the wall, and into her knees.

The rhythmic stepping of the crowd almost sounded pleasing to Alicia, as she watched the other students pass by; she sat there motionless, zoning out any sound other than the marching; the more she focused on it, for some reason the more it reminded her of raindrops hitting a rooftop- pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter.

_I wonder where Fionna is. _Alicia thought to herself while listening to the footsteps. _I hope she was serious about this; this is the first time someone actually invited me to anywhere. Still, should I trust her? I mean, I've only known her since this morning, how would I know if she'll pull something sketchy? _Her deck case belted to the right side of her waist came open with a "click", and she pulled out her deck to examine.

She swiped her cards from hand to hand, continuing to think in her doubt, _I've had these cards for forever, I don't see anything wrong with them; maybe I don't really need the help, my opponent just had the upper-hand against me, that's all. That happens to everybody. _Her deck thinned down until there was only one card left in her left hand: "De Guaita Crush Knuckle!" The card brought her back to that match, reminding her of the possibility that it could've driven the game in her favor; _One more turn, _she thought clenching the card tightly between her fingers, _one more turn, I could have called Kenjy of the Explosive Fist, attack him directly, and then activate Crush Knuckle's ability to deal 2 more damage to him._

she sat in the deepening abyss, becoming more disconnected from the outer world as her thoughts submersed her further into her head; a sudden tap on Alicia's shoulder reeled her back into reality. "Hey, Alicia! I finally made it!" Fionna camouflaged so well with the flowing crowd, there's no telling how long she stood there watching Alicia.

"F-Fionna!" Alicia shouted jumping to her feet, spilling all her cards across the floor. "You scared me!"

"Yeah, I know, I was there!" Fionna replied under a girly giggle. "Sorry it took me a while to get here from my last class. Literally, I had to hike the entire Great Wall of China just to get here from the other side of the academy!" The small puddle of cards has been cleared from the floor, though it looked like just a bundle in her hand to Alicia than an actual deck; a nagging feeling erupted in her head, telling her to sort them out again, but was fought off as the deck was already put back into its protection. "Now that I'm here, let's go to the card shop!"

"Wait, do you even know where it is?"

"Of course I do, silly! Follow me!" Alicia had no choice to follow, her left arm couldn't escape Fionna's iron grasp as she hauled her across the hall, unable to wait to get there; Alicia now understood what it felt like being a five year-old's favorite stuffed animal, being dragged around only by the will of its master.

* * *

><p>"Fi-Fionna! There's no need to drag me across the school like this!" Alicia cried to her friend, not knowing when her arm will give way out of its socket. The quick, hurried pace Fionna wanted her to imitate, passing by the other slower students, didn't help her, either.<p>

"Don't worry, Alicia, we don't have much more to go!"

"W-wait, what? What do you mean by that? Don't we have to leave school to find the card shop?"

"Nope. It's somewhere in here." Fionna's shepherding ended in a complete halt, and Alicia's shoulder socket stopped screaming bloody murder. Alicia returned to the familiar annex, and so did the few biting memories she had attached to it; something compelled her to just back away a little, just enough to be barely out of the building's borders, and safe inside the connecting hallway. "Hmm? What's your problem?" Fionna asked, seeing Alicia act this way concerned her. "Don't tell me you're not over what happened this morning."

"I-I don't know. Maybe." Alicia said under her breath, clutching her throbbing skull in one of her palms; the inside of her head felt like it was shrinking, squishing everything inside, and she had no idea how to relieve it. "All I know is stepping back in here brings the migraine back!"

"Well, don't wuss out now! We just have a couple more steps to go! Look, do you see that lot over there?" She gently tugged her friend over the boundary, so she won't go without a look: she spotted the lot, resting under an awning, the sign flashing in big, neon red and blue print that would burn an epileptic's eyes out of their sockets - "The Fortress Armory"; What struck Alicia as odd was the shop is literally behind the field she fought Brandon on; strange, how did she not notice it, before?

"That's the card shop right there! We really don't have that much to go!"

"Can you stop tugging on me, please?" Alicia asked, wondering if she'll ever feel her arm again. Fionna gave in to her friend's request, and watched as it fell and dangled at Alicia's side from its freedom.

"Hehehe, sorry, Alicia. Sometimes I get too carried away in the company of other people." Alicia knew she meant no harm from her innocent smile, watching her rub the back of her head, though she didn't have to be so rough about it. "Anyways, wanna head in?"

Alicia wanted to tell her friend that was basically why she came with her, but decided it was better just to keep shut and nod her head "Yes." The girls blended their way into the busy current, making their way to the Armory.

* * *

><p>The door jingled its little bell as Fionna and Alicia entered the lot that was no smaller than two apartment rooms combined; several tabletops were lined neatly on the left side of the store, whereas the cashier and a very large self of card packs, boxes, and other accessories had the right side all to themselves; there was even enough room for a sudden mosh pit, and nothing would get destroyed, yet Alicia still felt cramped from its atmosphere.<p>

"Jason! Jason, where are you?" Fionna's cry for the boy echoed across the store, engulfing the loud strategizing chattering of the community within; something sounded unusual in her voice to Alicia, like she was calling out the name of her lost pet, rather than a friend. "Are you even here yet, Jason?" She continued crying out loud, until an irritated voice responded to her-

"Yes, yes, I'm here, Fionna! Please stop yelling, you're disturbing the atmosphere!" The owner of the voice raised his head from under the counter, but suddenly finding it ambushed in Fionna's hug.

"Aaagh~! I've been waiting all day to see you, my darling Jason~!" Fionna couldn't feel anything but joy, as if she saw him for the first time in what felt like forever!

"Hi, Fionna."

"Huh?" Something sounded strange about his bored, frustrated tone to Fionna, enough to release him from her coiling arms; could he not be happy to see her? "All I get today is a 'hi, Fionna'? What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm not the happiest person on orientation day; all those hours of just doing nothing-"

"Now you can cheer up," Fionna cracked a bright smile, "because I brought someone here who needs your help!"

"Really? Who?" Jason's eyes followed where Fionna's finger pointed, and fixed on a girl standing by the entrance, not wanting to interact with anything in the store, as if out of fear she might touch something and break it. Weird, he couldn't shake the feeling that he saw her from somewhere.

"That's Alicia, and she wants your help on buddyfighting!"

"We'll see about that." He told her, opening the knee-high door that seperated him from the rest of the world. Alicia watched the cashier slowly approach her, unable to imagine the pain he must have endured to have his left knee constricted by a brace. Even his limp drove a nail through her heart.

Soon she came face-to-chest with the boy, glaring up at the heavens, seeing him examine her with discontent in his teal eyes. His short red bangs kept their own gravity, sticking up from his willow's peak, revealing his bare, pale forehead. An apron as black as charcoal covered his school uniform.

"So, you're what Fionna dragged in, huh?" He told Alicia, arms crossed across his chest.

"U-uhm, yes, sir." She squeaked; she wanted to make sure not to tip this giant off; but that look in his eyes, that look of disappointment and uncertainty, never left; she could feel those eyes even pierce into her soul, and question its very worth.

"It's funny- Fionna usually drags in people who have a bit more self-confidence. Why do you need my help?"

"I-I-I was wondering, if you could help me be a better fighter...just a little?" She couldn't stop shaking in her stockings; she felt that intimidating glare of his phase through her like glass. What has Jason thought of her? Has he already planned a cruel rejection for her? None of that suspense helped Alicia's stomach stop turning.

Suddenly Jason's grin cracked across his face, "Heh, finally, somethin' actually interesting happens today!" He said to himself, knowing his boredom would be relieved for the day.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Alicia, if you're looking for someone to train you, I'm your man; after I'm done with you, you might as well assert yourself as the Queen of Fortress Academy! By then, everythin' the instructors will teach you will be mere child's play-!"

"U-uhm, don't you think that's a little too much-?"

Her words were not strong enough to reach Jason's thick boast, his deck core case already unhinged from his belt, and flashed in front of her with its brilliant Opal eye; "Now, the first thing I need to know is your fighting style: once I figure that out, your training will be a shoo-in-!"

"What was that about me disturbing the atmosphere, again?" Fionna pouted quietly to herself by his side; all of the peering eyes in the store were on the small group, she wasn't wrong to question him.

Nothing stoked Jason's fire more than Buddyfighting. His burnt orange deck core in his hand shone dimly in Alicia's eyes, it gloated about its opal centerpiece, how it took pride in its beauty. "Alicia! Prepare your deck for the most passionate fight it had in its existence! I, Jason Garland, will be your oppon-!"

"Oh! Oh! Can I fight her, please?" Fionna tugged at his arms like an excited five year-old, killing all of his high spirits for the fight. "I just rebuilt my deck yesterday, and I'm aching for a test!" She wrapped her arms around his, and Jason tried not to get hypnotized by the warmth of her puppy glare. "Pleeassse~?"

He tried his hardest not to submit to her, but somehow her sparkling eyes melted through his indomitable will of iron! "Rrgh, all right. I'll let you face her." It was a hard decision for him, but seeing her smile made it feel worth it to him.

"Yay-!" Alicia thought it strange, seeing these two interact like this, but the clenching in her chest knew those two's closeness. It made her think to the bottom of her heart- _how can I make a friend truly that close to me?_

* * *

><p>The girls met face to face on the fight field parked by the shop; Alicia noticed Fionna having a generic deck core for the fight, like hers, maybe that meant they're an even match. But she felt Fionna's innocent smile change to one of confidence and seriousness, and the fire in her eyes burned even brighter than before. "Alicia, just because I'm your friend, don't expect me to go easy!" Fionna shouted from the other side of the field, proudly standing by her statement; she raised a single finger to the heavens, "I'm going to have you bear witness to what Jason taught me!"<p>

"Yeah, Fionna! Show 'er the fire that burns passionately in your heart-!" Jason cheered from the sidelines. Alicia didn't know what to say, the duo struck her speechless; she was too busy deciding if she would ignore them, or actually fear them.

_Those two are very loud. _Alicia thought. _But one thing's for sure, they're really getting into the game._

* * *

><p>"Without further ado, let's get started! Riding dragons with authority, the Shinsengumi ride out of the sky! Luminize- Dragonic Rush! Raise the flag- I fight for Dragon World!" Behind Fionna appeared a magnificent red flag, bearing the coat of arms of a proud dragon on the front.<p>

"Fire burns within every heart! Luminize- Magic of Fire! I fight for Magic World!" A purple banner floated far above Alicia's head; a light-blue magic circle occupied the center of it, glowing from its strong magic.

The field responded to the chants of its inhabitants, spawning six cards in front of them, and two more by their left sides, even giving the players 10 life points. With a loud pompf riding in the breeze of his kimono, a brunette warrior stood firmly proud atop of his armored white dragon behind Fionna, ready for battle; he stood there grinning with arms crossed across his chest, boastful as no Buddy spawned on Alicia's side.

"Huh? Why don't you have a Buddy, Alicia?" Fionna asked with a puzzled look on her face; as far as she knew, everyone was supposed to use a Buddy during a Buddyfight.

"I've never used one." Alicia stated, trying to keep her voice from being heard by the passersby. "I had this deck all my life, and it works without a Buddy. How about you start, Fionna-?"

_A-a deck without a Buddy? _A sudden spark in Jason's mind broke through a chunk of the barrier that kept out the memory from this morning; upon its freedom an image flashed before his eyes: through the card shop's window, he could only see a field wrapped in a blanket of smoke; the blanket grew thin into a light fog hovering atop the floor, and there was a girl, on her knees defeated, with her opponent towering above her. _Come to think of it, I did see Brandon fight a girl this morning who used a Magic World deck without a Buddy. If she is that girl, maybe she'll put up more of a fight this time._

"I cha

rge and draw!" Fionna's gauge lit up by one, and her hand received a new card. "I pay 1 gauge to Buddycall to the center: Dragon Knight, Kondou **[Dragon World/Size: 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 2000/Crit: 2/DEF: 1000]**-!"

_What? A Buddycall already? _Alicia wondered, amazed at the tempest summoned on Fionna's side of the field; of all the players she faced, none called their buddy so early. She looked the warrior's magnificent white dragon in its golden eyes as it took up most of Fionna's field, shaking in her skin, but the beast didn't look her back with the same horrifying respect; she was just going to be another insect under its feet.

"And with that Buddycall, I gain 1 life point with Kondou's Buddygift-!" A green aura enveloped and soothed Fionna's entire body; the calming wave brought her life point counter one more point **[Fionna's total life points: 11]**.

_So that's why she Buddycalled: she wanted an early advantage over me; and with Kondou's critical at 2, I'll take 2 damage from his attack, leaving a 3 point gap between us; nothing too serious so far._

"With Kondou on my field, his ability activates: as long as Kondou's on my field, all my Shinsengumi monsters gain +1 critical, including himself-!"

"S-say what?!" Alicia didn't think it out as thoroughly as she thought. A yellow aura crackled around the dragon knight, and she watched in shock as he gained more strength **[Kondou's total critical: 3]**.

"Attack phase! Dragon Knight, Kondou **[total Crit: 3]**, attack the fighter!" upon her command, the mighty dragon knight took to the sky! Alicia soon found her field blanketed in the darkness cast under the dragon as it swooped from above.

From the air, Kondou shook the battle with his roar "Foolish opponent! Be consumed by white fire! _White Cataclysm_-!" his dragon rained a pillar of fire upon her, and within a flash, Alicia could see nothing but white fire, dancing and moving in its own free will, uncontrollably burning around her.

"Aaaggh!" She and her skin screamed with seering pain, and three of her life points burned down in the wildfire **[Alicia's life points: 7]**. When she uncovered her eyes from her arms, she found the field of fire disappeared, like snow in the turning of spring, and her opponent's monster already safely docked.

"And ends my turn; now it's your turn, Alicia!"

"U-Uhm, thank you. I draw **[Magical Goodbye]**; I charge **[Kenjy of the Explosive Fists; gauge: 3]**, and draw **[Magician of Glass, Will Glassart]**." _I really wasn't expecting Fionna's monster to boost up like that, _Fionna thought as she examined her hand of mostly monsters, _now it's gonna be harder for me to close the life point gap she just made. And if I let Kondou stay, he'll just boost all of her other monster's criticals. On the brightside, though, his defense is only 1000; I can easily take it out with any of the monsters in my hand. Yeah, that's what I'll do. _"I call to the center: Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado **[Magic World/Size: 2/Wizard/Fire Power/POW: 5000/Crit: 2/DEF: 5000]**; and to my right: Todo of the Unseen Hands **[Magic World/Size: 1/Wizard/Magic Power/POW: 2000/Crit: 1/DEF: 3000]-**!"

The first of her monsters appeared before her: body built like a mountain, his Seifuku uniform hugged his boulder-thick muscles tight like a second skin with yellow lines running across it like veins, and long night black hair flowing from his worn-out cap; the fire in Seijuro Mado's eyes told the dragon knight he didn't care what he fought, as long as it proved a challenge. But the fighter won't go it alone: a friend appeared to his right, a sapling compared to a skyscraper. But Todo's no pushover: a bright pinkish light emanated from his hands, dancing like flames ignited by the resolve in his muscles, and an endless winter poured from his eyes. With steadfast stances, the two fighters were determined to take down the enemy in front of them.

_With Kondou's defense of only 1000, either of my monsters can make it over, but what if she has a counter card in her hand?_ Alicia tried to remember as far back as possible in her childhood, back to the last time she challenged a Dragon Knight user. The path brought her back to her Elementary days, back when she first started playing: the name of the card her opponent played only drew a blank for her, but the effect was at least salvaged. _Dragon Knights have a counter card that gives them +3000 power and defense, as well as the [Counterattack] ability: if I attack Kondou with Todo, and she activates that card, she'll destroy my monster, and hers will survive! That only leaves me with one conclusion-_

"Attack phase! Seijuro Mado **[power: 5000] **attacks Dragon Knight, Kondou **[defense: 1000]**!" Flames ignited from his hands and couldn't wait to get a taste of the action, as Seijuro charged at the samurai, full-force! Seijuro could see it in the back of his head like a clearly taken photograph: the dragon, fallen before him in an ocean of flame, along with its rider, in a glorious show of strength! Just that mere thought excited him even more, pushing all he had in this assault to make that image a reality!

"I have to do something! I activate the counter card: Wolf of Mibu **[Dragon World/Spell/Dragon Knight/Enhance]**-!" Seijuro shot his knee out like a flaming arrow, but instead of cutting through his foe like butter the dragon still stood, a wall to the tennis ball attack from the Magical Fighter. The scales were just too thick to penetrate! Seijuro watched his foe flabbergasted, curious of the yellow aura enveloping Kondou.

The samurai put a tight grip around his trusty katana tied to his left side, and let his blade have a quick taste of its foe's blood in a bright streak of light; Seijuro couldn't decide where to guard against this attack! But it was too late for him, as the "Clank!" of the blade entering its sheath commanded him to fall to his knees, and leave the battlefield, exploding in a cloud of orangeish sparkles.

"With Wolf of Mibu, any of my Shinsengumi monsters will gain +5000 power and defense, and even the [Counterattack] ability! Ain't that fun?"

"Yeah, that's it, Fionna! Show her how bright your fire burns-!" Jason , going nuts by her counter-play,

Alicia felt a wrecking ball break through her expectations; to think Dragon Knights actually had another enhance card, but targeting a specific group she never heard of, what other surprises are in store for her? _This isn't good, _she thought to herself as her panic seeped deeper into her, _that effect also lasts until the end phase, so Todo won't be able to go through it at all! At first I thought she wouldn't be very strong, just because of how non-serious she makes herself out to be. I can't keep underestimating her, lest this'll keep happening to me. _"I end my turn."

**Alicia – Fionna**

**7 –life points- 11**

**5 –hand- 4**

**3 –gauge- 2**

**Empty –left area- Empty**

**Empty –center area- Dragon Knight, Kondou (Buddy)**

**Todo of the Unseen Hands –right area- Empty**

Fionna became possessed by her inner-energy, and just couldn't hide it! Her body just couldn't keep itself still as she held herself in her arms, squeezing in enjoyment, "Aaag~H! This is just getting too much for me! It's like my heart is making a beat that my body just can't resist dancing to~!"

"F-Fionna, is something wrong? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Alicia couldn't understand what's happening; a lump of worry in her stomach told her she might be having an Epilepsy attack.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy! This is my first buddyfight with this deck, and my Jason is even watching me! I just want to throw all I have into this game; draw!" She wasn't fooling around when she said she was putting her all in the game, even her draw reflected the intensity of keeping her word. "Charge **[gauge: 3]** and draw! I pay 1 gauge to call to the left area: another Dragon Knight, Kondou **[Dragon World/Size: 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 2000/Crit: 2/DEF: 1000]**-!"

Just like that, Alicia's problems have been doubled: a new Kondou, one riding atop a bronze-scaled dragon glimmering faintly, crashed down onto the field, side-by-side of the original. That only meant more bad news for her-

"With two Kondous on my field, now all of my Shinsengumi will gain +2 critical-!" That didn't sound good to Alicia, who's barely keeping her own composure. The two dragons combined their roars, and shook the very concrete of the annex; even those ignorantly passing by got caught in the pseudo-earthquake caused by the beasts' thunderous call! The Kondou twins marveled boastfully as the power they shared filled their entire bodies **[both Kondous' total crit: 4]**.

"There's more, I call to my right: Dragon Knight, Saitou **[Dragon World/Size 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 5000/Crit: 1/DEF: 4000]**-!"

A new Dragon Knight appeared, though different in attitude than Fionna's previous ones: his long ebony bangs, the rest of his silk tied into a short ponytail by a blue ribbon behind his head, complimented the pale, ghostly forehead they hid, like the black night compliments the pale moon. The dragon he tamed wasn't like Kondou's, whose were built for up-close confrontations; Saitou's was more built for speed, as its serpentine body danced in the air it hovered in. Its scales looked like icicles, as cold as the glare in its master's eyes. Soon he, too, bathed in the power his previous brothers garnished, receiving his slice of the pie **[Saitou's total crit: 3]**.

"And now for my Attack Phase!" Fionna announced, still giddy, feeling the fire swell up in her belly. "Kondou twins, engage the enemy fighter in a link attack **[Both Kondou's total crits: 4]**-!" the air ripped and tore apart, becoming nothing more than the mere plaything to the wing beats of the two Dragon Knights' beasts as they lifted off into the sky for a dive bomb.

This is the end; with her remaining life points, Alicia knew if this attack came through, the game will be over. A quick skim of her hand revealed a hint of how to keep herself alive for another turn; as the clanking of readying blades awaiting their enemy's downfall approached, she couldn't afford to just stand around and do nothing!

"I cast: Magical Goodbye **[Magic World/Spell/Counter/Summon]**-!" a glowing star in her hand caused the assault to stop in a complete halt. Suddenly the glow erupted into a blinding bang as bright as the sun; everyone watching shielded their eyes with their arms, lest they wanted them to burn! The light became too harsh for the center Kondou, the poor guy fled back to his mistress's hand to avoid being blinded!

"No! My center Kondou-!" she almost had the game in her grasp, but it slipped out of her hands like soap! Oh how did she not see that coming!

"When Magical Goodbye activates, I can return one size 2 or lower monster you control to your hand! Your link attack has been stopped!" Everyone's eyes breathed a sigh of relief when the area returned to its regular lighting, as the big bang simmered into nothingness.

_That's not all Alicia did, _Jason thought to himself, _with one of Fionna's Kondous gone, her monsters power-down by 1 critical point. Not a bad move, but still lacks some fire._

"My link attack may be nullified, but I can still continue it as a regular attack! Kondou **[crit: 3]**, do your thing-!" on his mistress's command the remaining Knight couldn't have been any happier to continue his assault for glory! He drew out his katana, and swiped it with such speed you'd have to be some sort of god to catch it-!

"I activate the effect of Todo of the Unseen Hands-!" the blade almost had its taste of blood, but something got in the way. Shock filled the Dragon Knight's eyes like water in a bowl as he witnessed his attack, casually blocked outside the left wrist of the quiet fighter-

"He wasn't there a second ago; how did he block my attack?!" Kondou demanded as he withdrew from the conflict.

"Whenever I'm attacked, I can pay 2 gauge **[Alicia's guage: 1] **to have Todo block it, as long as it's not a link attack!"

_She stopped two of Fionna's attacks dead in their tracks, side-by-side. This girl is better than I thought, but why does it feel to me she's struggling?_

"I still have one more to watch out for: Dragon Knight, Saitou **[crit: 2]**, give her a taste!" As quick as an arrow, Saitou danced across the sky with his dragon, ready for his strike. Alicia hadn't anymore defenses left; all she could do was take this attack. A quick sting of cold steel ran through her abdomen, followed by that annoying sensation of pins and needles. Two of her life points were cut clean, like paper to Saitou's scissors **[Alicia's life points: 5]**. "You're pretty good, Alicia! I can't wait to see what you'll do next! I'll turn things over to you!"

Things aren't looking good for Alicia: no matter how much of her ability she poured into every move, her opponent kept her firmly between a rock and a hard place. Everything she did was just a fly to Fionna's windshield.

_Okay, I've managed to survive her attacks. _Alicia patted herself on the back for her achievement; her light may be dim, but it refused to burn out. _I've even managed to clear out her center area; she's wide open for an attack; that's the good news. The bad news is she still has overall advantage over me. Just calm down, Alicia, you can still manage this._

"I draw **[De Guaita Crush Knuckle!]**; I charge **[Magician of Glass, Will Glassart; gauge: 2]**, and draw **[Kosher]**! I call to my center: Kenjy of the Explosive Fists **[Magic World/Size 1/Wizard/Fire Power/POW: 4000/Crit: 2/DEF: 2000]-!**"

An orb of light responded to her call, popping into a blinding flash to reveal its surprise hiding within: A cyberpunk wizard, easily mistaken as a living match with the lack of color in his ghostly pale skin clashing with his orange spiked hair bursting from his skull. Fionna shouldn't tell him that to his face- that look in his eyes could ignite some serious trouble, and he was going to be the guy to deliver it!

"Also, I cast Kosher** [Magic World/Spell/Magic Power]**: since I have two Wizards on my field, I increase my gauge by 1 **[gauge: 3] **and draw 1 card **[You the Man!]**! Then, I call to my left: Mage Disciple, Rody **[Magic World/Size 1/Wizard/Fire Power/POW: 5000/Crit: 1/DEF: 3000]**! Now my attack phase: first, Kenjy of the Explosive Fists **[Crit: 2] **attacks the fighter directly!"

"I cast: Green Dragon Shield **[Dragon World/Spell/Green Dragon/Defense]**-!" Fionna almost tasted the heat of Kenjy's explosive dropkick, had it not been for the handy shield decorated with a dragon skull, glowing with a lively green! Kenjy bouced right off from the shield like it was a trampoline, unable to break through it! "When I have no center monster when my opponent attacks, I can nullify 1 attack, and also gain 1 life point **[Fionna's life points: 12]**!" She had Alicia to thank for that. She reveled on the inside, her opponent never caught on her earlier façade. "You have to try harder than that if you're going to beat me~!"

"Mage Disciple, Rody and Todo of the Unseen Hands **[combined crit: 2]**,perform a link attack, and attack the fighter!"

Rody struggled to decide which spell to attack with, he only knew so many; maybe just a simple fireball would help his comrade fight off their opponent! Todo took the lead, not a single inch of his fist was left visible by the enveloping burning magic his friend offered. He took to the sky with a powerful leap, just before he reached Fionna- he shot his hand out like a piston, and awakened a dragon of pure flame from his palm! "Aaaggghhh! The dragon charged through Fionna, the incredible heat swallowed her whole, along with 2 of her life points **[Fionna's life points: 10]**!

_This is it- if I'm to stand a chance, I must activate this card! _"Final phase!" The three cards in Alicia's gauge turned into small twinkles **[Alicia's gauge: 0]**, revolving around the single card being grapsed in her fingers. "Impact! De Guaita Crush Knuckle! **[Magic World/Impact/Fire Power]**-!"

_De Guaita Crush Knuckle!? Where the hell did she get that card?! _Jason only knew of the rumors that revolved around the impact card- only a handful of people across the world have it, and even fewer could even master it. How Alicia even had one was more than beyond him.

The dragon bloomed into a flower covering Fionna's entire field, burning all it touches. Not even the Dragon Knights and their mounts were safe; before they even felt it, they incinerated into ash inside the bulb of the fierce explosion! Not a single spec of Fionna's monsters remained when the flower died out, the field a smoldering hot plate.

"My monsters-!"

"When De Guaita Crush Knuckle! activates, it does one of two things: one of the effects is I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's field!" _As much as I would love to activate the other ability and inflict 2 more damage to her, I need to stay on the defensive. With all her monsters gone, she'll have a harder time getting to me. _"I end my turn."

**Alicia - Fionna**

**5 –life points- 10**

**2 –hand- 3**

**0 –gauge- 2**

**Mage Disciple, Rody –left area- Empty**

**Kenjy of the Explosive Fists –center area- Empty**

**Todo of the Unseen Hands –right area- Empty**

"Wow, this is amazing, I can hardly keep myself still; you're driving me absolutely crazy, Alicia!" Fionna shouted with all of her heart, flapping her arms in the air like a frantic bird. "Where did you learn to play like this?"

"A family member of mine taught me how to play." Alicia replied in her usual shy tone, embarrassed from the praise she received. "He helped me build this deck before I even went to kindergarten; I was just so happy to receive my first deck. He meant so much to me I swore not to change a single card in this deck."

"Oh, wow. But why didn't he put a Buddy in your deck? I'm confused." Fionna scratched her head.

Alicia looked at her core, floating right beside her as she contemplated about that question. "I wanted a Buddy I can bond with, not just a temporary stand-in. I told him not to put one in, because I believed that one day I can find my own Buddy. I haven't found one, yet; but I know that someday, I will."

"So you're telling me that you've fought Buddyless since you were little?! I thought it was a rule to have one!"

_Oh, Fionna, you have no idea- it's all up to the fighter. _Jason thought.

"Anyways, draw! Charge **[gauge: 3]** and draw! I had fun fighting you, Alicia; I wish we could play with each other forever! But I'm going to bring this fight to its climax!" Alicia surely knew this was a bluff. What could she possibly do to end it here? "First, let's introduce an old friend of ours: Dragon Knight, Kondou **[Dragon World/Size: 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 2000/Crit: 2/DEF: 1000/gauge: 2] **to the right! And I'll call a friend with him: Dragon Knight, Soushi **[Dragon World/Size: 1/Dragon Knight/Shinsengumi/POW: 3000/Crit: 1/DEF: 3000] **to the left! From there, I pay 1 gauge and 1 life **[Fionna's gauge: 1/life points: 9]** to equip: Dragonblade, Dragobreach **[Dragon World/Item/Dragon/Weapon/POW: 5000/Crit: 3]**-!"

Fionna grabbed hold of Dragobreach by the hilt, a blade that easily towered even Jason, and had the sharpness to cut clean through an SUV in one swoop. The intensity of the lively green light emanating from its etchings rivaled that of a sauna bed.

_It's likely she'll attack my Kenjy with Dragobreach, _Alicia analyzed: _with its 5000 power, it can easily pass through Kenjy's 3000 defense; but I have You The Man!: a spell card that lets me boost Kenjy's power and defense by +3000, and gives him [Counterattack], allowing him to survive the attack, and even discouraging a link attack if she doesn't have another Wolf of Mibu in hand. _

"I activate the ability of Dragon Knight, Soushi: if I control another Shinsengumi on my field, I can [Rest] my Soushi to destroy one monster on my opponent's field!"

"S-say what-?!"

"Go ahead, Soushi; show her what I mean- _Triple Thrust_-!"

The happy-go-lucky samurai boy reached for his katana wrapped around his right side, and threw a powerful gust at Kenjy as he drew his blade. The sharp shockwave sliced through Kenjy like bread, blowing him away into the drop zone.

"N-n-no! My Kenjy!" _This is bad, I didn't plan on this! She left me wide open without declaring an attack!_

"Attack phase! Kondou **[crit: 3]**, attack the fighter directly!"

"_White Cataclysm_-!"

Kondou purified Alicia's life points **[Alicia's life points: 2] **with his dragon's white fire, as if Alicia didn't want to be reminded of the last searing inferno she was dealt.

"And finally, I'm going to finish off the fighter with Dragonblade, Dragobreach **[crit: 3]**! I'm going to breach you-!"

Amazing, how could Fionna move so agilely with a weapon the size of a car? She got in close to Alicia, serving her a massive swipe to her life points **[Alicia's life points: 0]**; if the impact were any stronger, Alicia would've been just a doll being thrown about the field!

**Alicia - Fionna**

**0 –life points- 9**

**2 –hand- 0**

**0 –gauge- 1**

**Mage Disciple, Rody –left area- Empty**

**Empty –center area- Empty**

**Todo of the Unseen Hands –right area- Empty**

**Empty –item- Dragonblade, Dragobreach**

**Winner: Fionna Daniels**

* * *

><p>"Yay! I won, I won, I won! Jason, did you see me win? Huh?" Jason never batted an eye too her as he walked towards Alicia. Fionna felt worried for him, she usually never saw him this serious. "Jason, what's wrong?"<p>

As Alicia finished dusting herself off, she met with the looming stare of the towering Jason. D-did she do something wrong? That look didn't seem very happy to her. "Can I see your deck for a sec?"

"U-uhm, sure." She pulled out her deck from the core, cringing that he might do something to her if she doesn't. He examined her cards thoroughly, reading each card that passed by, until he came to one peculiar card. He pulled it out from the stack-

"This card- where'd you get it?" He showed her the single copy of De Guaita Crush Knuckle!, curious if it's the real deal, or just a fake.

"O-oh, m-m-my dad gave it to me as a present." She didn't know what else to say. She felt intimidated to say anything else. She hoped that he'll settle on that, but that look never swaggered- it only built more questions in his mind. "Please don't steal it from me, that card is very precious to me!"

Jason just couldn't understand- _Why would someone give away one of the rarest cards in the world as a present? It just doesn't make sense. _Still, just by gazing at the card, he could even feel its subtle power soaking into his wrist. It took his breath away; he never thought he would hold something like this in his entire life! Alicia's teary face had to remind him who it really belonged to; he put it back into the deck, and handed it back to her.

"Your deck is okay, but it could be better." Jason gave her some advice.

"What? W-what do you mean?"

"All your deck is really worried about is inflictin' damage to your opponent by effect, with no real ability to counter your opponent, or even regain life you lost durin' the fight. If somethin' goes wrong, your deck goes out with a whimper, and a sad one at that. I'm just a little amazed how you got into Fortress using a deck built for a kindergartner. I can help you rebuild it if you-" Alicia ran away when he held out his hand. The thought never came to him she would this this upset over her deck. Jason attempted to go after her, but Alicia already vanished into the leaving crowd before he even took a single step.

"Smooth move, Einstein. You scared her off." Fionna sassed back to her boyfriend, her hand placed on her hip.

"Hey, I was just tryin' to help! How was I supposed to know she'd get pissy, and run off? But the girl does have some fire; she just needs a way to fuel it." _But just who the hell is that girl? First, she came to the academy fighting Buddyless; but then it turns out she's a holder of one of the rarest Impact cards around? This year instantly became more interesting than I thought._

* * *

><p>The night clocked in after the ending day: The only sources of light in the pitch black were the moon and its followers of stars, watching over the ants as they get ready to call it a day. But Alicia wasn't ready to go to bed. Her deck was neatly sprawled across her desk, with her lamp dimply casted across the surface, brightening her dark room.<p>

"Has everything caught up to me?" She asked herself. "Am I out of everyone's league now? I know I promised to not to change a single card in this deck, but is it even relevant, anymore? Everyone's been getting stronger around me, while I stayed constant. Maybe Jason has a point- maybe I do need to rebuild this deck. First thing's first, a Buddy: I need to find a Buddy."

_"Then look no further-!" _Where did that voice come from? It crept through Alicia's spine, surely it was just in her head. What looked like a star entered through her open window, and took center spotlight as it hovered in the middle of her bedroom floor. As the star grew bigger, the room shook from the gust it produced, throwing anything loose in her room around!

_W-What's going on?!_


	4. Chapter 4- Qinus Axia

**[Let's start the new year off with something short and simple.]**

**Chapter 4**

The tempest in Alicia's room kicked and howled as its eye grew bigger, throwing picture frames and tearing posters off her room's dimly lit purple walls. Alicia herself was pinned to her desk; one false move and she'll be flailed around with her fluttering cards. All she could do is shield her face with her arm against the small storm, as her pigtail ribbons fly right out of her hair. "What's going on?!"

"Alicia!" Her mother threw her door open, and took a blast of the force to her face! Standing in the doorway proved more difficult to her than thought, as she held on to the doorway with the wind pushing her back with all its strength, threatening to tear her long, mangled purple hair off like a wig! Of all the things to be woken up by in the middle of the night, she wasn't expecting a literal tornado tearing apart her daughter's bedroom! "How'd this thing get in your room?! Have you been reading Harry Potter out loud?!"

"I-I-I don't know, it just sort of happened! I'm scared!"

_"Oh, I'm sorry about this-"_ there was that voice again. The wind calmed from its tantrum, and what used to be a twinkle grew to be a tall man-like figure. The eye-burning glow died off, and Alicia couldn't believe her eyes: There was a dragon in her room! His breastplate absorbed some of his afterglow, illuminating her bedroom better than any light. With his white baggy leggings, and gleaming armor hiding his baby-smooth blue scales, he looked unlike any dragon Alicia imagined. He sounded like a boy to her, though with his girly long blonde hair hiding under his helmet, and long eyelashes protecting his deep golden eyes, he could fool anyone. "Sorry about your room, I didn't think my entrance would be this violent. Here, let me make it up to you-"

He raised his bat-winged staff above his head, and commanded everything its greenish glow touched; Alicia couldn't find the words to explain her amazement, it's like he was controlling time itself: her picture frames floated and hung right back up on their nails, not a single one crooked; her poster mended itself, good as new; even her loose cards grew minds of their own, stacking themselves back into a deck on Alicia's desk!

The dragon sighed to himself, "I wanted to make a flashy appearance, but I think I overdone it a bit."

"J-j-j-just who are you?" Alicia couldn't stop her shaking. Too many weird things were happening, and she couldn't wrap her head around them.

"My name is Dragowizard, Qinus Axia, but my friends just call me Axia for short. What's your name?"

"A-Alicia Hightower?"

"Oh dear, I seem to have spooked you. In which case-" another wall of gust engulfed the dragon, thought it felt to Alicia like a gentle nudge, rather than a violent push like last time. The dragon shrunk in size, no higher than Alicia's knees. His wardrobe changed with him. He appeared more like a geeky college graduate, rather than a gentle wizard knight: his gleaming armor replaced by black cap and gown, and his long, flowing red scarf was now a simple red neck tie. No stuffed animal in the world could match his cuteness, and he knew it with pride. "Does this look better?"

"U-uh-huh." She shook her head, still shivering. His new form took some of the shock away, but she was still contempt with staying in her seat. "H-how did you do that?"

"Oh, it's nothing; it's just part of a little rule we Buddy monsters have to abide on Earth- we have to shrink our forms and look cute in public, or we'll spook you humans to death; though I'll look cute either way." He pompfed his golden locks.

"Wait, so does that mean-?"

"Mm-hmm~! That's right- I'm your Buddy monster!" The dragon's cheeky, childish attitude wasn't selling Alicia's shock. Her tired brain must be playing tricks on her.

"T-there's just one thing I don't understand- why me, and not someone stronger or more competent than me?" She asked Axia, the vibrations in her body from earlier halted.

"You know, that's a good question; you're absolutely right. I _could have _chosen someone strong; I _could have _chosen someone competent; but who I really chose, was someone in need. I don't know squat about your abilities, but I can feel it under my scales we will be the best of Buddies!"

A subtle cough let the duo realize Alicia's mom was still standing in the doorway, unamused as she scratched her side. Her drowsiness finally took hold of her, her blue eyes struggling to keep themselves open. "I have a question, too- why couldn't any of this wait 'till tomorrow? People have work in the morning, y'know."

"U-uhm, I'm sorry, miss?" What a way for Alicia's mom to ruin Axia's moment. Even Alicia shot her a worried look saying- _How could you say something like that?_

"What? I'm tired. I just don't have the energy necessary to react, right now. It's bedtime, Alicia. Good night." For someone lacking energy, she sure was careful about closing her door. Alicia expected her door to close with a ferocious "Bang!", but instead, she got a gentle "Click."

* * *

><p>"Someone's a bit grouchy." Axia commented childishly. "I like our room, by the way. A dragon can get comfy in here."<p>

"Is what you're saying really true? That you are my Buddy?" She had a hard time understanding, what was happening in front of her was for real. A living dragon stood before her, and yet she insisted to herself it was just her imagination.

"Mm-hmm. Go ahead, pinch yourself, I'd still be here. What, are you doubting what I'm saying?"

"N-no, no, it's not that at all! It's just…I never had a Buddy before. And this is happening really fast for me."

"Well, let it soak in as much as you want. As for me, I'm beat- traveling between worlds takes a lot out of me!" He already transformed himself into a card, resting snuggly on her desk's surface. _What a strange, little dragon._

Because of him, Alicia's mind refused to let her sleep. All she wanted to do was look at Axia's card, examining his holofoil design glimmering from the support of her lamplight. Running her thumb over his art felt bumpy and rough, yet oddly satisfying. Could she be dreaming? Has her childhood wish come true? Did a Buddy monster really choose her tonight, of all nights?

It made her think back, to a time she needed to sit on a stack of phone books to look over the dinner table. She remembered waving her little legs freely high on a big girl's chair, liking the feeling of her ankles cutting through the air. Some cards were neatly laid out in front of her across the Oakwood table, as an accompanying man sat next to her.

* * *

><p><em>"So, Alicia, what do you think of the deck I made for you?"<em> He told the little girl in Alicia's thoughts.

_"I love it, daddy!" _She blurted out with all her joy. _"I love everything you do! You're the best!"_

_ "Well, I wouldn't call myself the best, honey."_

_ "Don't be silly, you are the best! You are my daddy after all."_

The man couldn't fight the smile growing on his face, his daughter just seemed to always know what to say to him. _"Heh, yeah, you're right! Guess I can't argue with that."_

_ "So, if this deck finished yet? I want it to show all my new friends tomorrow at recess!"_

_ "Almost, baby girl. I just need to put in one more card to finish the deck- your Buddy monster."_

_ "My Buddy monster? What's that?"_

_ "It's the card that represents you and the World you're playing. It'll help you get out of tough spots. I think I'll you choose your Buddy, Alicia. After all, this is your first deck."_

Alicia looked at the cards sprawled out in front of her. So many choices, she liked them all! Maybe a big, tough monster to scare off the bullies; or maybe something small and cute, that'll play with her and her friends. _"Gagh, so many choices! So many choices! I want them all to be my buddy!"_

_ "But you can't have them all as your Buddy."_

_ "Then I'll find my Buddy myself! I want him to be special, someone who'd be nice to me! Then when I find him, I'll add him to this awesome deck you made for me!"_

_ "Well, okay; if that's what you really want."_ He merged the neat piles into a single deck, wanting to tell her in detail about her decision, but not in the mood for a potential screamfest. Alicia still imagined he felt happy deep down, nonetheless- seeing his daughter happy with her first deck, starting her life as a Buddyfighter, was more of a reward for him.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I still kept my promise, from ten years ago. <em>Alicia thought to herself, shocked at how she managed to keep true to her word from such a long time ago. She placed Axia on the top of her deck. She felt complete, finally filling that slot that's been vacant for so long. _For some reason, it actually feels kinda good, like Axia just fits naturally into it. _Alicia stretched her arms out wide. It was about time she followed mom's advice. Her lamplight vanished, blanketing the room in darkness.

The bed squeaked as Alicia plopped right on top, her body ran out of energy. Her mind fought to keep her awake, but her eyes had enough of the day. _Dad would be happy to find out I finally found my own buddy. Heh, I wonder how he and Axia would get along. _She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5- Alicia's New Toy

**[This chapter _was _going to be longer, but I ran into some...technical difficulties. Sorry.]**

**Chapter 5**

Alicia dragged her heavy body out of bed the next morning; oh why couldn't she have gone to bed earlier last night? Putting her school uniform on felt like she was training under a hundred times Earth's gravity, but she slowly pulled through; even her stockings managed to give her a good workout. She buttoned up her white polo, but as she looked down her open collar, she felt a cold breeze gently pass through her bra. Something felt…a little too revealing. "Better button it up one more time, just to be safe." Before leaving her room, she grabbed her deck and deckbox.

Just the scent of French Vanilla Roast slithering from the other end of the hallway broke Alicia a little from her drowsy spell. Thinking of it made her salivate; she could just taste that delicious java already. Skyler's coffee is her favorite benefit of waking up early in the morning.

She made her way through the hallway and living room to grab herself a cup. She took a slow sip, savoring the smooth drink as it warmed her from the inside. It shooed away her drowsiness, now there's practically nothing she can't focus on today!

Ding-dong. Ding-dong. The front doorbell just couldn't stop shouting through the house. Who could be at our door, at this time? No one usually decided to visit her house this early. Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

"Alicia! Get the door!" Her nineteen year-old brother shouted from his room. Sheesh, even while asleep, he sometimes acts even worse than mom.

She opened the door to meet the stranger: his short blonde hair swept neatly to the right hid nothing about his clean forehead. The tall man donned a Buddy Police uniform, green like olives, and a tactical vest thick enough to even make a punch from a Danger World monster feel like a tickle from a feather. The crested shield patch on his left shoulder proved to her he wasn't a random cosplayer, he's the real deal. His ocean blue eyes were confused at first, scurrying to find who opened the door for him; then he realized, that person was below him. "Oh, are you Alicia Hightower?"

"U-uhm, y-y-yes, sir?" Why was he here? She hasn't done anything bad; or maybe it wasn't her- maybe her brother participated in some kind of illegal activity yesterday, and they've come to take him away. Whatever's the case she hid a little behind the door, scared for the worst.

"Oh, don't be scared. I'm Lieutenant Daniels of the Buddy Police, I've actually come to give you something! Here, to you from the Buddy Card Office-" He handed her a strange looking deck box, it looked like the ones Jason and Brandon had. The bright magenta of the box almost matched her pink hair ribbons with its hue, accentuating the deep blueberry color of its decal. The sapphire in the center bathed under the sun's waking eyes. It certainly looked pretty to her.

"B-b-but I don't understand, I didn't order anything."

"Hahaha, that's because you didn't: whenever a Buddyfighter becomes Buddies with a monster, the Buddy Card Office is alerted about their newfound bond. To symbolize that bond, we give those fighters these core deck cases! You buddied last night with a monster last night, correct? With Dragowizard, Qinus Axia, at approximately 10:47 P.M.?"

"I-if you knew about that, then why didn't you give it to me last night?"

"Well, Buddying doesn't usually happen as late at night as yours. We thought we might as well give you the common courtesy of enjoying the rest of your night. Here, this is yours now." He gently placed the deck case into her hands. She couldn't believe how heavy it really was; it weighed her arm down like a scale, a lot heavier than her old case! It was definitely something to practice getting used to. "Oh, and I should warn you- these core deck cases won't hold as many cards as a regular deck box. So I advise you only put your deck in it, and nothing else."

"Yes, sir." She examined the metal box, but every time she tilted it, she heard something clink at its insides. She curiously looked into the deck compartment: there were some cards inside. She pulled them out to find four more copies of Axia. She didn't know what to say, but that puzzled look on her face told the policeman spilled the beans for him.

"Those are yours, too. Can't fight with your Buddy if you only have one copy of 'im, now can ya?"

"N-no, I guess I can't. Thank you for these gifts." Alicia told Lieutenant Daniels sincerely.

"You're welcome. With those, you are now officially considered a registered Buddyfighter! I hope you take to-"

"W-wait! Before you go, I have one last question!" Her request reached the policeman in time before he stepped into his squad car. "Are you related to a girl named Fionna? You both have the same last name, so I-I was wondering."

Daniels shot her a grin from his side, "'Course I am- I'm her father!" He replied ecstatically. "In fact, she gave me an earful a ya' yesterday, said you were a good Buddyfighter! She seemed really interested in ya! Take care now." With a wave goodbye, he got into his squad car, and drove like the wind.

She closed the door. So, Fionna's dad works as a Buddy officer. Alicia thought to herself, watching his car from the living room window disappear into the city horizon. And she's even talked about me? Does she actually care about me? She thought, gazing into the sapphire center of her new deck case. I-if she really does, it makes me feel kinda bad for rushing out on her and Jason. Hmmm…

A twinkle floated out of her old deck box, and out popped Axia, still in his cute dragon form, stretching out his arms with a refreshing yawwnnn~! "Oh, wow, where did you get that, all of a sudden?" Axia pointed to her core deck case.

"Just now, a Buddy officer gave it to me."

"Hmm-hmm, very nice; I think it's even your style!"

"You really think so?"

"I'm an honest dragon, Alicia! It even makes you look super cute~! You'll be dragging in all the boys in no time!" Axia danced and swayed like a little fangirl. "Why don't you try it on?"

she unclipped it and swapped it for the new one; the core deck case even fitted in her holster, no problems at all! The cold from its metal slowly seeped through her skirt, her old deck case never did that. Strange, it made her feel different. She felt uncomfortable with the change, but at the same time, pleased with it. Maybe this was the piece she's been missing to become a great Buddyfighter.

"Great! It looks even better around your hips!" Axia commented happily. "I'm just so excited for my first fight with my new Buddy, I can't contain myself~!" He lost control of his body, as he wiggled a little dance of sheer joy.

"Yeah, me too."

"Hmm? Why don't you sound happy at all about it, Alicia? Aren't you happy about it?"

"Of course I am. I just...have some things on my mind." She replied in a low voice. "Anyways, I have to finish getting ready for school. You might like it there: it's so big inside, you'll feel like an ant inside of a house. We have Buddyfight fields and card shops scattered across the whole school for us students to use."

"Hmm, sounds kinda nice."

"It is. My mother's doing her best to put me through this school; so I'm doing my best to make her proud. After all, I want to be the next Buddyfight champion, and champions can't afford to fail school, right?"

"You're absolutely right!" Axia shot her a thumbs-up. The twinkle in his eyes shooed away Alicia's negative thoughts, her feelings of loneliness and uselessness. With him there, he gave her more confidence- suddenly there were few less steps on the stairway to achieve her goal. Though she won't deny that thought in the back of her head; she still had to take her first step- making up to Fionna and Jason.


	6. Chapter 6- Find your flame, Alicia!

**Chapter 6**

Lawns of dry grass zoomed past Alicia as she looked out the window, the yellow bus running its usual route to pick up children; the light greens and browns of the passing yards mixed into one color in her eyes. The window's glass chilled her forehead, but she oddly liked it. Axia sat in her lap, squirming like a little toddler wanting to explore the rest of the vehicle. But each time the bus screeched to a halt to pick up awaiting kids, the duo nearly launched out of their seats!

"Couldn't you just have taken a better means of transportation?" The annoyed dragon asked his partner, running his talons through his thick, golden locks. "All this sudden stopping's really messing up my hair."

"Believe me, I don't like it, either; I'd much rather have my brother take me, but he...has other plans for the morning." Alicia spoke underneath the loud crowd, embarrassed to actually say it out loud. "By the way, I don't think I've shown you this, yet-" she wiggled her little hand into her core deck case without disturbing the toy dragon sitting on her lap. Fishing out her hand from her side, she showed her dragon the little surprise: four more copies of Axia, their foil finishes glimmering in his wide reptilian eyes like broken glass.

"Wow! This is amazing, Alicia~! Really Amazi~ng!" Axia's heart melted through his voice. "That means we can finally Buddyfight together! But why haven't you put me in your deck, yet?"

"L-let's see...how should I word this...?" Alicia fumbled the cards nervously in her hands, trying to think of an explanation for the little dragon; for all she knew, Axia could be easily offended. "I-I guess I've been hesitant about it; that's the easiest way for me to say it."

"Hmm?" Axia couldn't understand. "Hesitant? What do you mean by that?"

"I guess I mean that I'm just a little scared to slap you in it. I-I just don't know if you'll make it better or worse."

_Hmmm, this girl isn't a big risk taker; a complete opposite to Gao. _Axia thought to himself concerningly. "Well, what if I help you with your deck?" He offered.

"R-really? You can help?"

"Sure thing! I'll do anything for my Buddy-wuddy!"

She knew the blue dragon liked to act cute, but calling her _Buddy-wuddy_? Just a tad too sugary for her. But she rubbed it off with a nervous chuckle, "Ehehehe, okay." She fished out the rest of her cards from her side. The deck was in her grasp as she pulled it up with her fingertips, until the bus suddenly riding over a pothole turned it into a mangled puddle in her lap. "O-oh no!" She quickly tried to collect them before a single one had the chance to hit the dirty floor. she wouldn't know what to do if she found a single dirt smudge on her precious cards! She organized the pile into a manageable pile: some cards were upside-down, others facing her with their backs. "S-sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." She took the dragon's advice and showed him her deck in its mangled state. As she showed flipped past each card, rotating them and flipping them around to face her, Axia kept repeating "Next...next...next...next...next...stop- that card- replace him with me."

"Mage Disciple, Rody? Why him? You sound awfully mean to him." She questioned Axia softly.

"What? Oh, no-no-no-no! I don't hate Rody, not at all; I-I appreciate beginner mages!" Axia tried defending himself. "It's that..._thing _on his shoulder-" He pointed to the old Pixie man standing on the boy's left shoulder in his card art, "that old man burnt my scarf once; he kept telling me Rody burnt it by accident, but the fire magic used was _waaa~y _too skillful for the boy...and a little too aimed at me. I've yet to see an apology from that guy!" The blue dragon wreathed in building anger just from bringing that up.

"But your scarf looked okay when I saw it; don't you think that's a little childish to hate someone?"

"I think that guy has something against us Dragowizards, I dunno why! And my scarf is made from regenerative demon lord silk- gotta hand it to those demon lords: they're masterful at magic and crafting incredibly soft clothing~" He cooed with a full blush, the ecstatic softness of the silk rubbing against his scales was locked in his head.

"...Right..." Alicia was at a loss for words. Axia acting like a child aside, should she remove Rody for him? She took the four copies of the young mage out to compare to Axia-

_ Hmm, Axia has 2000 ATK and DEF, but I have to pay a gauge for him; whereas Rody has 5000 ATK and DEF for free; then again, he only has 1 critical compared to Axia's 2 critical and ability to inflict damage to the opponent._ There were pros and cons to each, but she couldn't deny- Axia did have the better foothold over Rody. But some uncomfortable feeling in her chest prevented her from making the swap. She wanted to put her Buddy in her deck, but did it have to come with the sabotaging feeling of tampering with the deck her father made for her? "Hmmm."

"What's wrong?"

"Something just doesn't feel right to me." She told the blue salamander worried. "I-I'm not sure I want to make this switch."

"Tell me- are you happy being complacent?"

"What do you mean, Axia?"

"Earlier this morning, you told me you're aiming to be the Buddyfight champion. Last I checked, champions don't become what they are if they don't strive to grow."

"I know I'll become a champion with my deck, because it was built by one! That's one of the reasons I decide not to change it!" Alicia yelled at him, thinking he was making fun of her.

"I-I'm sorry if I offended you; I-I didn't mean it like that!" he apologized trying to wiggle out of the vice-grip she had on his sides. "C-can you loosen up, please?! Y-you're crushing my delicate bones!" His plea snapped the girl out of her angered trance. She did as he asked, letting go of his sides as she calmed down. "Where did all that come from?!"

"S-sorry, Axia. I-I just get a little defensive about that subject." She said, bringing a tear to her eye. "I got made fun of a lot for that when I was little. Think about it- a little girl, wanting to become the Buddyfight champion with the deck her dad made for her, without a Buddy- how much sillier could a four year-old get? Some kids laughed at me; other kids laughed with their fists." Her memories broke the dam behind her eyes, releasing flowing rivers dripping down her cheeks. "T-they kept taunting me,'You're just a stupid girl; it's impossible to be the champion without a Buddy! You're just a joke!' I-I wanted to show them it's not impossible, but they just kept pulling me down! No matter how well I actually did, they just kept pulling me down!"

"Oh my..." Looking into her watering sapphire eyes, he didn't realize how much she suffered for her dream. It must have been hard for her to carry a dream while being stomped into the dirt. Axia tried thinking of something to say to her, but he ran the risk of upsetting her even more. "Well...look on the bright side, you have a buddy, now. Now you don't have to achieve your dream alone. But if you want to become champion, just know- it doesn't come from your deck."

Alicia wiped the tears from her eyes with her jacket sleeve, only for them to be replaced by new streams, "W-will you help me?"

"Of course! That's what Buddies are for! What you dream, I dream, too. Let's show those other Buddyfighters what they'll be dealing with; our friendship will propel us to the top!" His little forehead horn poked at her cantelope sized boobs as he happily wrapped himself around her waist.

"T-thank you, Axia." She sniffled, her brightening blush boiled the tears off her cheeks. She found her spirits lifted, her storm clouds clearing to show the sunshine. She felt better, knowing the little blue dragon will be with her on her journey. Swapping the four copies of Rody for him, her deck looked different to her; she wasn't used to seeing new cards in it. But as she tilted her deck back and forth so Axia's foil glimmered like twinkling stars, she felt all warm inside- the deck she used for so long was finally becoming her own.

* * *

><p>The bus screeched to a slow halt. Alicia looked out the window, the entrance to Fortress Academy stared her back in the face. Everyone got up from their seats and rushed to the opening doors like an organized mosh pit: everyone pushed each other into the seats to get to the door first. The bus driver didn't lift a porky finger to organize the unloading; her pay-grade didn't require her to.<p>

"Everyone's acting like buffoons." Axia commented, not amused as he witnessed the pinnacle of human evolution.

"This is normal, sadly." She sighed still tucked into her seat. Watching these kids push and shove themselves to freedom reminded her of a clogged artery trying to regain blood flow. Once the walkway gained order, and the unloading was smooth, Alicia got up from her seat, the cushion beneath her finally able to inhale and breathe, inflating itself from long minutes of being crushed under the girl's weight.

"I'm just glad we're getting off this rolling screech fest; I don't know how you put up with it. Maybe this particular event will inspire me to learn teleportation magic."

"I'm surprised I'm able to put up with it." The duo slowly crawled their way out of that Hell on wheels, the chilling August morning air met up with them to soothe their lungs from the unpleasant smells of their travels.

"Oh, is this your school? It looks very...sturdy." Axia commented in surprise about the Americans' noticeable lack of taste in architectural design. The three faces of Fortress Academy stood like towering walls, piercing into space to Axia, and that was about the only impressive compliment that came to the dragon's mind. They certainly got the 'fortress' part down. Though there was still one thing he debated to himself about- with a secure exterior like that, was it meant to lock in the knowledge it taught, or the students it catered?

"Don't worry- it looks better on the inside." Alicia shortly assured her buddy. "So, Axia, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away, buddy~!"

"Where you came from, do they have schools where they teach you magic?"

"Mm-hhmm~! To be precise, Magic World is actually one gigantic university! Magic World's philosophy is: all living, breathing creatures have the potential of casting magic, with: humans, demons, and dragons establishing the trinity of the most powerful! We call it: 'The Trinity of Magic'."

"So, I have the potential to become a mage?" Alicia asked in intrigue; she could finally live out her fantasy novel fantasies as a white mage, bringing help to: the cursed, the ill, and the common warrior on a quest.

"Mmhmm, the Trinity works like this: dragons use very powerful magic, but we exhaust our resources very quickly; demons' magic is weak, but with a large mana pool, they can cast magic without ever exhausting; humans (like you) are more various with their magic, sometimes being able to cast what the other two entities naturally can't."

* * *

><p>The first step she took into the building, the entire hallway went into red alert! Nearby doors locked automatically around Axia and Alicia, frightening her to fall to the ground, as window-shattering sirens, and Epilepsy-inducing red lights ran wild through the hall! <em>"Alert! Alert! Unauthorized Buddy monster on the premise!" <em>The animated voice sent the caught students in a panic with her song.

"A-Alicia, w-what's happening?!" the frightened dragon asked his partner, almost ready to relieve himself all over her arms.

"I-I-I-I don't know!" Alicia responded while covering her ears, just as terrified. She never liked loud sounds like this blaring so closely- she'd might as well stand next to a banshee screaming right into her ears! "Th-This never happened to me, yesterday! What's going on?!"

A group of floating securibots swarmed the duo with no time to spare. Their husky exoskeletons formed an inescapable circle of black and yellow stripes, while repeating to them in a low grunt, _"Unauthorized Buddy monster subdued; please, do not move. Unauthorized Buddy monster subdued; please, do not move. Unauthorized Buddy monster subdued; please, do not move."_

"U-uhm, Alicia, y-you don't think their t-talking about-?"

"N-no, I-I-I've no idea." The two embraced each other. Whatever happened next, they'll go through it with each other in their shaking, clattering arms.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the sirens stopped blaring, and the lights seized flashing. The circle guarding Alicia broke, two of the securibots moved to the side to let a smaller bot in to meet the fighter. The new machine seemed like the female among a pack of males to her: as the securibots were built thick and sturdy, able to withstand an entire building collapsing on top of them, the fem-bot's smooth frame resembled several crystals somehow electromagnetically connected to resemble a sort of human appearance, with free-floating arms and head, though she floated with nothing below her "wasit". Alicia wondered how these bigger securibots saw superiority in this tiny tin box.<p>

_"Unauthorized Buddy monster identified: Dragowizard, Qinus Axia, of Magic World." _She stated in a smooth volume, mimicking a young woman's voice. _"It is Fortress Academy protocol: that all Buddy monsters must reside inside their respective Buddy's core deck case, outside of any Buddyfighting, or Buddyfight-related activity."_

"Oh, is that what all this fuss was about? I wasn't in the core deck case?" Axia giggled in relief. "For a second there, you silly machines made me feel like a rogue Buddy! If all you wanted was for me to be in my Buddy's deck case, I'll be happy to follow your commands!"

_"I'm glad you understood, and agreed to our conditions, because we are equipped and prepared to erase you from this plane of existence, if you had chosen otherwise."_

"W-what, _e-erase_? Y-ya mean like...like _kill _erase?!" That didn't sound too good to the blue dragon; he shook in his skin so much, it felt like his scales fell off, one by one. These kind robots won't hurt a cute, little reptile like him...w-would they?

_"Please, have a nice day; and make sure your experience here at Fortress Academy is an enjoyable one!" _The fem-securibot floated away, with her associates following. Despite a few weird looks from other students walking by, the returning normality of the day gave the duo to think- what the heck just happened?

"Boy, that was...a little crazy." Axia said shaken up, though not nearly reaching Alicia's level.

"W-well, I-I can kind of understand why they'd be ready to do that; I-I mean, If you think of it like this: beings are coming from different worlds to partner with children; a lot of things could go wrong. Axia, I think you should stay in my core until I need you."

"Y-yeah...that sounds like a good idea." The blue dragon morphed into a twinkling sprite, returning to the deck case strapped firmly to the girl's hip. He had no intentions on making things messy at his Buddy's school. From all that shock, Alicia tried to stand back up, her legs shaking like jello. Every step took she took she immediately felt like falling back down, but the girl regained her strength each inch of the way. Her ears still faintly rung from the screaming sirens from earlier, her eyes stung just a tad from the flashing lights.

_I knew the school would take some security procedures to keep the students safe, _ Alicia thought to herself as her senses recovered, _but actually willing to...to kill a Buddy monster as a last resort? I wasn't aware of that! I hope Axia isn't too spooked, he didn't do anything wrong. _

After that incident passed her, she fought through the incoming wave of morning students, and met face to face with the Fortress Armory. She looked through the windows, but no Jason in sight; a tall blonde kid took his place. _That's weird, I thought Jason works here. Maybe he isn't here, yet. _Alicia thought to herself. Slowly she slumped to the ground in front of the shop, the wall gently guided her down. _I really want to apologize to him and Fionna for running off on them so unexpectedly yesterday. I don't want them to get the wrong idea, and think it was their fault, they were only trying to help. Maybe I'm just not used to having friends. _

"THUNDER KNIGHTS LEADER, KOMMANDEUR FAHNE, ATTACK THE FIGHTER DIRECTLY-!" a voice broke across the annex, followed by a conquered scream. Alicia jumped to her feet, she swore she recognized that shout: a deep voice, lightly spice with an Irish tone, that's gotta be Jason! Within one of the fields veiled by smoke, the boy stood victorious over his opponent.

The dragon accompanying him caught her eye the most: the dragon flew a red banner of its comrades proudly, standing erect and firm like a mountain over its vanquished foe. With spread wings that could put any bird of prey to shame, the dragon seemed to enjoy himself being on top. As threatening a presence Alicia thought the creature possessed, she found it equally beautiful with its glimmering gold scales, and shimmering silver armor.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! THERE IS NO ONE HERE WITH THE PRIDE WORTHY TO DEFEAT US!" The dragon's deep vibrato echoed through the empty building, almost loud enough for the schools three counties down to hear.

"THAT'S RIGHT: IF YOU WANT TO BEAT US, YOUR FIRE MUST BURN HOTTER THAN THE SUN!" Jason followed up on his companion's boast, pointing to the heavens as his witness. "FAHNE AND I TRIUMPHED BECAUSE OUR COMBINED EFFORT BURNED BRIGHTER THAN A SUPEr-!"

"Jason!" Alicia shouted to catch his attention.

"Oh, hey, Alicia." Jason caught her running to his field as the opponent left. "Did you hear those alarms go off earlier? Crazy stuff, right?"

"Y-yeah, unfortunately." She huffed, her body ached from the short sprint. What could she mean by that, Jason wondered. A glimmer coming from her hip caught his eye. It was a core deck case, swelling with a deep pinkish magenta color, but when did she get one? Suddenly, Jason put two and two together-

"Oooh...you set off the alarm. Nice deck case, by the way."

"Jason, where's Fionna? There's something I want to talk to you about; about yesterday."

"Well, knowing her, she's probably slugging out of bed right now; so she isn't here. What do you wanna talk about?"

As much as her extreme inversion wanted to shelter her words deep inside, away from judgmental ears, she must let her feelings out. "I-I-I want to apologize f-for running away from you and Fionna; I realize you only wanted to help, but I wasn't used to interacting...w-with friends like that, before."

"Glad to hear that- here I was thinkin' Fionna was a little too rough on ya'."

"That's not all: originally, I only considered your help because she told me you could help me defeat Brandon Stark."

"Oh, so you only became friends with me to get ready for a grudge match."

"N-n-no! Th-that's not what I meant by it at all!" Alicia had to think of a good defense quick; she doesn't want to lose a friend as quickly she got him. "I just didn't want to mention it because I thought you'd look down upon me! But what I did tell you yesterday was true- I want you to help me become stronger. It only took me one day to realize how strong everyone here is: I'm scared that, with my current skill, I might become some bully's plaything. If I become stronger, they won't harass me!"

"Jason, who is this female?" The dragon demanded from his partner.

"Fahne, this is my friend, Alicia- she's the girl I told you about yesterday. Alicia, this is my buddy- Thunder Knights Leader, Kommanduer Fahne."

"She reeks of: despair, salt, and hair product." The dragon added to his own skepticism of the girl. She wasn't even big enough to be considered a light snack to him; why Jason was so impressed with her, he would never know.

"H-h-hello, Fahne. I-I like your scales." Alicia sheepishly complimented Fahnes shimmering gold plates for scales. "I-I think you have very pretty scales."

"_Pretty_?" The warrior's gold eye twitched as his rage quickly built in his gut. "MY SCALES ARE NOT 'PRETTY'! THESE ARE THE SCALES OF A PROUD WARRIOR, WHO HAS CONQUERED ENTIRE FORCES ALONE!"

"Fahne, that's enough." He tried calming his dragon pal down, concerned he might give her a reason to run away again. "Well, Alicia, I have an idea: why don't we have a Buddyfight?"

"A...Buddyfight?"

"Yeah. I can understand your fear- you want to stand out, make a name for yourself. It's kinda hard to do that when there are people out to snuff your flame out. But using me to learn how to beat someone- I don't see that as you. I'll forgive you, but only if you Buddyfight me! It'll even let me see that new Buddy you partnered with!"

"U-uhm, okay."

_Yay~! I finally have my time to shine~!_ A sight-stealing light flashed at Alicia's side. Axia appeared took its place as it dimmed, in his full form. Jason couldn't believe who he was looking at- where did Alicia meet this Buddy monster?! "I've been itching for a Buddyfight since I got here. Ooh, who's that big dragon over there?" Axia's attention was caught by the large Thunder Knight, standing firmly with the flag of his comrades waving in his hand. "He looks like a good opponent."

"No way- that's Dragowizard, Qinus Axia! Alicia, where did you find him?" Jason asked her, astonished that a rare monster like him fell into the girl's hands.

"W-well...uh...he just...flew into my bedroom. And then he destroyed it."

"Alicia, don't say it like that~! I fixed it back up, didn't I?" The blue dragon whined like a little kid.

"Interesting, I think I'm going to enjoy this fight! Fahne, are you ready?"

"LET'S SEE HOW PRETTY YOU THINK MY SCALES ARE, AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"

"THE MIGHT OF THUNDER; THE PASSION OF FIRE; WEN THESE TWO FORCES COMBINE, THEY CREATE THE ULTIMATE BUDDYFIGHTER! LUMINIZE- MARCH OF THE THUNDER KNIGHTS!" Jason's core deck case transformed right in his hand as it spawned his six cards. What was once a rectangular box of burnt orange and white, formed into a football, floating by his left shoulder. "I FIGHT FOR DRAGON WORLD!"

"U-uhm, how do I activate my deck case?" Alicia fumbled hers around in her hands, trying to figure out how the darn thing works. This was something new to her.

"Just chant out your luminizing mantra, like normal; it will instantly transform for you."

"O-okay. Fire burns within every heart! Luminize- Magic of Fire-!" her hand was engulfed by a flash as pure and white as snow, which slithered across her arm. Her neck was lassoed by the tempest of living light- what the heck was it doing, choking her to death? The tempest simmered, and her neck was fashioned by a necklace: a deep blue sapphire stone hung together by a thin silver chain. She held the pendant in her palms, admiring the sleek shine from the stone as it reflected some of her face in its minerals. ""My core deck case transforms into a pendant." She spoke softly to herself, getting lost in its beauty.

"I'd say it suits you very well." Axia commented.

"you think so?"

"oh, I know so! Doesn't it look just adorable on you?"

"Well, it's pretty."

"If you two are done chatting like girlfriends, we have a fight to start! I charge **[gauge: 3]**, and draw! Just as fire rises in intensity, so will my moves; let's start off easy- I call Thunder Knights, Brass-shield Dragon **[Dragon World/Size 1/Armordragon/Blue Dragon/PWR: 2000/Crit: 1/DEF: 6000] **to my center-!"

"The best offense is a good defense!" A large turtle-like dragon appeared in the center field. The large armored shell it carried could deflect any attack thrown at it; Jason couldn't have chosen a better monster for an early move.

"Go ahead, Brass-shield **[Crit: 1]**, attack the fighter directly-!"

The turtle dragon moved slowly, but each of its steps shook the ground with mini earthquakes when it charged for Alicia. She kept losing her footing as the creature closed in on her, until a big quake sent her slamming onto her butt! By the time she looked up, Brass-shield was already on top of her; Brass-shield's foot came thundering down on the fighter, stomping one of her life points into a pancake **[Alicia's life points: 9]**!

"Agggghhhh!"

"Alicia! Are you okay?!" Axia felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of his partner's anguished scream.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. My butt's just a little sore." She assured him. "Good thing that was just a hologram- I can't imagine what I'd look like if that were for real!"

"I end my turn. Come on, Alicia- time to ignite your flame inside!"

"I draw **[De Guaita Crush Knuckle!]**-!" Right off the bat, her favorite card appeared in her hand. She hesitated to charge, while she stared at the card with full attentiveness. _I drew it on my first turn- that usually doesn't happen. Could it be a sign?_

"Uhm, Alicia, are you awake?" Axia asked her, being extra gentle not to disturb her too harshly from her hypnosis.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Axia; I just spaced out for a second. I charge **[Fire Starter, Ganzack; gauge: 3]**, and draw **[Dragowizard, Qinus Axia]**!"

"Oh, hey- you drew me!" Axia squealed top his partner in delight. "Why don't go ahead and play me?"

"Let's clear his field, first- I cast: Magical Goodbye **[Magic World/Spell/Counter/Summon]**- returning Brass-shield Dragon to the hand-!"

"What?!"

A powerful force blasted out from nowhere, strong enough to move the five ton beast. Brass-shield panicked as he tried regaining his position, but the push was too strong. He was picked up and thrown like a baseball, launching right back into Jason's hand.

"All right; good move, Alicia! Us Magic Worlders are too weak to take down a defense like that individually, but we have powerful spells to make up for it!" The dragon wizard commented.

"Axia, I'm sending you in, now- I pay 1 gauge **[gauge: 2] **to Buddycall Dragowizard, Qinus Axia **[Magic World/Size 1/Wizard/PWR: 2000/Crit: 2/DEF: 2000] **to the right area-!"

"All right!" Axia leaped from his partner's side, straight onto the battlefield. His presence triggered a soothing green aura to cover Alicia, his Buddygift blessed her with 1 more life point **[Alicia's life points: 10]**.

"When Axia appears on the field, he can deal 1 damage to the opponent; Axia, deal him 1 damage!"

"_Lightning Lance_!" the dragon aimed a surge of electricity at the opponent with his bat-winged staff.

"Gaaaaagh!" Jason's body went painfully numb with the energy flowing through his entire body, with no control over its violent twitching actions. The attack zapped away his life points **[Jason's life points: 9]**.

"HUMAN! STAND ON YOUR FEET, AND DEFEND YOUR HONOR!" Fahne barked at his partner.

"That's easier said than done- you should try getting shocked, sometime." The boy barely had the muscle control to stand up straight. The only way he kept himself upright was by hold himself up with his arms by the knees. "On the brightside- my knee pain is gone."

"Magical Fighter, Sejuro Mado **[Magic World/Size 2/Wizard/Fire Power/PWR: 5000/Crit: 2/DEF: 5000]**- to the center, so I can cast Kosher **[Magic World/Spell/Magic Power]**-!" with two wizards making a presence on her field, Alicia's gauge by one **[gauge: 3]**, and she drew one card from her deck. _Holy Moly!- this card's no good against Thunder Knights because of their move ability; I'll keep this card for charging next turn. _"I cast Trans-flame **[Magic World/Spell/Magic Power/Fire Power]**: dealing 1 damage to my opponent-!"

"HAAAAAGGHH!" Jason's field was engulfed by the rage of the blue inferno; ironic how the one thing he loved to talk about was burning his life points away **[Jason's life points: 8]**.

"I'm not done just yet, because I have another Trans-flame **[Magic World/Spell/Magic Power/Fire Power] **with your name on it-!"

"Gaaaaahhaaaagh!" The boy didn't find himself out of the frying pan just yet, as he was bombarded by another wave of azure flame **[Jason's life points: 7]**!

"Yeah! Way to turn up the heat, Alicia!"

"You're fighting a little aggressive today." Jason commented, coming out of the frying pan.

"W-well, yeah: for you to accept my apology, I have to win this fight." Alicia explained. "A-and plus, I-I had these cards in my hand, I just didn't want to waste my opportunity using them, you know?"

"I was going to accept your apology, anyways! I really wasn't going to care if you win or not!"

"Wait, really?"

"YES! FOR AN APOLOGY FIGHT, THIS IS PRETTY AGGRESSIVE!"

"O-oh! S-s-sorry about that." Alicia shyfully tucked her cheeks into her palms. She was starting to regret going a _little too far_ with her strategy.

"Whatever- you have two attacks, if I'm not wrong; would be a waste if you decided not to take _this _opportunity."

"R-right. Axia **[Crit: 2]**, attack the fighter directly-!"

"I'm on it, buddy! _Lightning LAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNCCCCCEEEE! _Zap." A simple prick from Axia's staff sent a power plant's worth of electricity through Jason's body.

"GAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Jason felt all his muscles tighten on their own will, as hard as rocks. His body became a statue from all the electricity, only able to scream. 2 of his life points were lost **[Jason's life points: 5]**.

"HUMAN!" Fahne shouted in concern for his comrade, who pretty much became an electrocuted meat roast at this point.

"I'm fine, Fahne; it's just some static! My fire is still burning brightly!" He reassured the Buddy, gladly thankful that attacks like that don't last for very long. His body twitched here and there, but he managed to shake it off!

"now it's your turn, Seijuro Mado **[Crit: 2]**, attack the fighter-!"

"HYAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH-!" the magical street fighter ran towards the opponent, with his right fist cocked, and ready for a brutal impact.

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T-!" Jason's left fist met with Seijuro Mado's with a thunderous clap, echoing across the annex, and maybe even the entire school! The two men struggled to prove their strength to one another, trying to push each others' knuckles like a game of Tug-O-War. The magical fighter was more than just amazed a boy like Jason could keep him in a stalemate like this! His body tiring from the conflict, Jason knocked the monster off stance with a single push; though, his life points suffered from the attack **[Jason's life points: 3]**. He was again lucky that wasn't a real attack- he wouldn't have a hand to speak of after that.

**Alicia – Jason**

**10 -life points- 3**

**3 -gauge- 3**

**2 -hand- 6**

**Empty -left area- Empty**

**Seijuro Mado -center area- Empty**

**Qinus Axia -right area- Empty**

**Empty -equipment- Empty**

* * *

><p>"Oh, my gosh, a-are you okay?" Alicia asked him.<p>

"OF COURSE HE IS! MY BUDDY HAS THE RESOLVE OF A PROUD WARRIOR!" Fahne intervened her question. "YOU THINK A TINY BUMP LIKE THAT WOULD DETER HIS WARRIOR SPIRIT?!"

"Gosh, that dragon just loves to shout, doesn't he?" Axia coughed into his fist, hoping he muffled it quietly enough for the other dragon not to hear.

"It's my move! I draw; I charge **[gauge: 4]** and draw!" Jason's gauge filled by one, with a gleeful smile that enjoyed the challenge in front of him.

"THROW ME INTO THE MIX, HUMAN! I'LL SHOW THAT DRAGOWIZARD WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A TRUE DRAGON!"

"Oh, please- I am a true dragon." Axia huffed confidently to himself, fixing his long, golden locks. "Okay: I'm half-dragon and half-salamander, yeah, but a true dragon I am, nonetheless."

"I have a better idea in mind, bud: I pay two gauge **[gauge: 2] **to call to the center- Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon **[Dragon World/Size 3/Armordragon/Red Dragon/PWR: 7000/Crit: 2/DEF: 6000]**-!"

The dragon appeared in front of the fighter, standing as tall as a tree. Its scales rivaled lava in color, burning deep red with fury. The sword it carried made all other swords look like toothpicks in comparison. "GRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" The dragon warrior roared with a powerful yell, shaking Alicia from the inside.

"You've done good, Alicia, but it's time for me to turn up the heat! By paying 1 gauge **[gauge: 1]** and discarding 1 card, I equip- Dragonblade, Dragobrave **[Dragon World/Equip/Dragon/Weapon/PWR: 5000/Crit: 3]**-!"

A whirlwind of white cloaked his hands, hiding the blade and gauntlets from within. Jason's new metal was so thick, it would pass through anything like a heated knife in butter.

"Before I attack: Bastard-sword, move to my right area!"

"Understood!" The dragon hovered above the center area to switch to the right. His wings stopped flapping, and the dragon met with the ground with a shattering quake!

_Okay: he moved his Thunder Knight out of the center, so he can attack with his weapon, also. Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon also has the [Double Attack] ability- I know he'll want to clear my Seijuro Mado out of the way, so he can attack with Bastard-sword and Dragobrave. _Alicia analyzed with attentive eyes. _With that, he'll deal 5 damage to me. And I don't have anything to defend against it. _

"All right, Bastard-sword **[PWR: 7000]**, attack Seijuro Mado **[DEF: 5000]**!"

_Here he comes! _The large dragon brought his sword down from over his head, cutting through Seijuro Mado like he was nothing! Alicia felt a sudden push of force from the attack; her shoes screeched as they slowly lost their traction with the ground. _Now here comes his direct attacks!_

"Bastard-sword stands back up with his [Double Attack]; now he'll **[POW: 7000] **attack your Qinus Axia **[DEF: 2000]**-!"

"W-what?!" She watched the two dragons clash; the only thing keeping hers from death was his staff, struggling to keep the enemy's sword from cutting him. "Axia!"

"I'll be fine, Alici-AAAAGGHHH-!" the brute Thunder Knight came swinging from the Dragowizard's side, slicing him in half when he wasn't ready. Her field was purged of all monsters, even her Buddy. A hollowed, empty feeling swelled in her gut; if only she had something to protect her Buddy with, he could have survived that attack.

'Hey, Alicia, you payin' attention? You have more important things to worry about- LIKE ME-!" Alicia snapped out of her funk, only to see Jason poised to strike her from above with his blade. He swung the sword down, thunderous shockwaves pounded her straight into the ground like a nail! 3 of her life points were cut right through **[Alicia's life points: 7]**.

"THAT'S IT, HUMAN! YOUR PRIDE IS UNMATCHED!" Fahne shouted enthusiastically from Jason's field.

"It's your turn, Alicia."

She raised herself from the crater the attack made. Her muscles shook from her weight, wanting to collapse. _Axia...if only I had something to protect you with...maybe you'd still be here. _She kept her head down as the hollowness swelled. Her friends was lost right before her eyes; time never gave her a chance to let it soak in. She knew it was just a part of the game, but she wondered- does losing a Buddy always feel like this?

"Alicia, are you okay?" Jason asked her, noticing her weird behavior. She didn't acknowledge his concern back. "You think I might've broken her a little too much, Fahne?"

"Some people just can't handle facing the strength of a warrior." The dragon passed it off like it was nothing.

"You know, you could show a little more respect to your opponents- she just got her Buddy monster, and now she's probably having a nuclear breakdown over losing him."

"If you knew that, why are you telling _me _to respect my opponents?" The dragon questioned his Buddy's hypocrisy.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK SHE WAS GOING TO REACT LIKE THAT, FAHNE! I knew she never had a Buddy prior, yeah, but I thought she'd take losing him in a fight much more maturely!"

"_Who _needs to respect their opponents _now_?"

"I get it- I'm a hypocrite, sometimes- you don't need to keep reminding me." He growled to the dragon. "Hey, Alicia: I'm sorry for destroying Axia like that. I didn't realize you were so bonded with your Buddy."

"Does it always feel like this...all empty and sad inside?" She asked him under her breath, shyfully raising her head, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sure it depends on the Fighter: I wasn't the happiest losin' Fahne durin' our first fight together, but I didn't let that snuff out my flame for fighting!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not the end of the world when your Buddy falls in battle- as a Buddyfighter, it's only natural to carry on for them! Axia isn't here right now, but I'm sure he'd want you to finish the fight, win or lose! Let your fire burn with his to make an even greater inferno!"

"I-I suppose you're right. M-maybe I was letting that get to my head too much." She agreed, feeling oddly more uplifted from her emptiness. "What you're saying is even if Axia is destroyed, I should fight as if he's still with me." She placed her hand firmly on her pendant, a card of light materialized in her palm. "I didn't have him long enough to know how to achieve that- but I know, with the bond we have right now, we can try to win this together!"

"That's right! Atta girl!" Alicia's raise in confidence pumped Jason up for the fight to come. "Show me what you got this turn!"

"I draw **[Great Spell, Deus Ex Machina]**-!" _Hmm, a good card, but not good enough to beat Jason. Dad, Axia, if you're with me, please- help me draw a card that I need. If fighting without a Buddy as if he's with me means to put faith in my deck, then I'll put all my faith in this next draw! _"I charge **[Holy Moly!; gauge: 4]**, and draw **[Gunrod, Bechstein]**!" Finally, the card to end the game turned up in her hand! She wore a large smile, knowing her deck answered her prayers! "I pay 1 gauge **[gauge: 3] **to equip Gunrod, Bechstein **[Magic World/Item/Weapon/Crit: 1/PWR: 3000]**-!"

a card in her gauge turned to but a glimmer, landing gently into Alicia's grasp. A bright light flashed, and the simple glimmer turned into a more frightening form- Alicia now held Bechstein, a magical blaster in the shape of a wand.

"And once per turn, I can [rest] Bechstein to deal 1 damage to the opponent-!" She took aim at her opponent, Jason, and fired at him with the Gunrod. Its laser hit him spot on in the chest, dealing him one damage **[Jason's life points: 2]**!

"Rgggh! Looks like you're getting the hand of fighting, Alicia!" Jason commented. "But I still have 2 life points left- if you don't have a monster in your hand to defend yourself with, I'm goint to end it on my turn!"

"Thank you, Jason."

"Huh? What for?"

"Thank you for letting me meet you. If I hadn't met you, maybe I wouldn't have learned what you told me this early. So I just wanted to thank you- by going into my final phase-!"

"Wait, does that mean-?!" That did not sound good to him.

Alicia's hand lit on fire as she held a card. Her arm was a match feeding the inferno as it grew. "I pay 3 gauge **[gauge: 0] **and cast De Guaita Crush Knuckle **[Magic World/Impact/Fire Power]**: using its ability to deal 2 damage to the opponent-!"

"What?! NOOOOOOO!"

"Relax, Fahne- she won this."

"Impact- De Guaita CRUSH KNUUUUCKLLLLEEE-!" she threw the card, burning into a blazing fireball on its journey to reach Jason. Growing to the size of the sun, the Impact engulfed the fighter in its blaze.

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Jason's screamed in the core of the sun, which exploded across his field into a giant, burning flower. Its pedals expanded and bloomed, burning anything it touched to ash. The fiery lotus fully grew from its bulb, lighting the annex with strong light, and blessing it with heat. The inferno left no trace of the Fighter's remaining life points **[Jason's life points: 0]**.

**Alicia – Jason**

**7 -life points- 0**

**0 -gauge- 1**

**1 -hand- 4**

**Empty -left area- Empty**

**Empty -center area- Empty**

**Empty -right area- Bastard-sword Dragon**

**Gunrod, Bechstein -equipment- Dragonblade, Dragobrave**

**Winner: Alicia Hightower**

* * *

><p>The field of burning infernos faded into plainness; all danger was reset. Jason laid on the cold, stinging floor, rubbing his head as if he was recollecting something. "YOU IDIOT! WE WOULDN'T HAVE LOST IF YOU SENT ME INTO THE BATTLEFIELD!" the red dragon knight complained to his partner, stomping around on the ground.<p>

Alicia couldn't believe her eyes: for once, at this school, _she's _not the one lying on her back in defeat! "I-is this really...happening right now? I won?"

"Yeah, you won- fair and square-"

"Bah, I wouldn't call it 'fair'; l'see how tough she is without all that fancy magic." Fahne bickered, arms crossed.

"Careful, big guy. Hey, Alicia- you gave me a good game; your fire truly outshone mine!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course! In fact, I think I don't even have to teach you to Buddyfight."

"A-actually, I still want you to teach me!" She finally found a way to break through her mental wall of shyness. "You're a strong player, and I think you can teach me some things that others can't! Even if I kept my reason for meeting you a secret, what I told you wasn't a lie- I want to be stronger, and I think you are the only one who can help! I ran away because I was scared of changing anything in my deck; I honestly believed that since my deck was built by a champion, it was perfect as is. But I realize now that it's something that I need to do if I want to improve on becoming Buddyfight champion. So, please- will you help me on my journey?"

"Sure, why not." Jason cracked a warming chuckle. "After all, it gets lonely on a journey."

"Thank you." She didn't want to hide the tears welling from her eyes: with a friend like that, she couldn't be any more thankful; it was the least she could do. This year started to treat her differently than the others- she fit more and more into the puzzle each day, feeling like she belonged here. But unknown to her, she already had a secret watcher.

Safe from her view in the shadows of the 2nd story floor, the girl watched the aftermath of the fight. The short battle itself disgusted her needs, but one thing stuck out her mind like a sore thumb as walked away. _Interesting- I didn't think anyone here actually had a 'De Guaita Crush Knuckle' card. _She thought to herself, passing through the hallways. _And here I thought that card didn't actually exist! How in the world did that girl get a hold of a 'De Guaita Crush Knuckle!'- a real 'De Guaita Crush Knuckle!'? A card like that is too rare to even use in a deck- she might have even scratched it up to high hell! A card like that belongs in a collection, in the hands of a well knowledgeable collector. _

Something caught the girl's eye as she walked down the student-filled hall. A flyer, with scribbled drawings and writing that were even below a second grader's standards. _Honestly, does this school even have any taste or respect for art? What's so hard about finding students that have a clue on using Photoshop? Hmm, what's this? _She took a closer look at what the piece of paper had to say, the only thing readable to her in the blackened copy smudges: "Fortress Under Siege School Tournament!" The girl instantly found her interests peaked. _A school tournament, huh? This convenient plot development is relevant to my interests. Maybe that girl will even register for this; oh, who am I kiddin', of course she'll enter- it'll be a part of my little plan on getting that card. Ooh-hoo-hoo, this is all just so delicious! _


	7. Chapter 7- Alicia Gets Sick

**Chapter 7**

**[sorry I didn't post anything in a long while, I was a little busy with life stuff.]**

Alicia had no idea where she was. She stood in the middle of a void, if she could even call it that, swimming in an ocean of endless black and purple ripples. One minute she was in Mrs. Periwinkle's classroom, listening to her lecture about the Dragon World, but then the next..._here_. How did she come here in the blink of an eye?

Something didn't feel right with her, like a piece of her went missing. It didn't take her long to realize what that missing something was when her rogue hand decided to brush against her waist: her core deck case. Weird, she remembered having it on herself today; it just had to be with her, it couldn't have gone far. But patting herself continuously brought her the same empty result, and it wouldn't bring her deck case back.

"H-hello?" Her shaky greeting only met itself several times over inside the darkness, like it was answering itself. "Hello? Where am I?" Again, the void echoed with her nervous questions, taunting the girl with her own words. It was wasted effort figuring out she was the only inhabitant of this strange...place? _Strange, where am I? _She gasped suddenly, closing her mouth with both hands as she fell to her butt! Even her own thoughts rang through the void as clearly as she could have spoken them! _I-I-I can actually hear myself think outside my head? H-how can that be? _

Suddenly a small light flickered in front of the confused girl. The bluish white flames of the ember gave little warmth to her, not enough to overcome the cold of the dark, but it assured her she wasn't the only thing in wherever she was. Its light was beautiful to her eyes, but she couldn't shake the weird sense of dread that it brought. The tiny speck ate away at the darkness surrounding it, growing and spreading its flames as if catching the dark on fire, stretching until its form resembled something human. The flame being stood about as tall as Alicia, though that was her impression at first glance. Two scarlet dots shined from its head, glaring down the girl like it was attempting to stare into her soul. The blaze covering its body danced slowly, putting some of her nerves at ease just by staring at them, though what remained kept her suspense high. "Wh-who are you?" Alicia asked the thing while trying to compose her calmness, only to be replied back with a haunting silence from the being and a subtle crackling sound from its flames. Alicia gulped, maybe that question wasn't the right one to ask it. Collecting more of her composure, she asked again, "What are you?"

"Do you realize the potential you hold, Alicia Hightower?" The flame whispered, mimicking Alicia's own voice, only in a more confident, assertive tone.

The being proved the girl's own calmness to be a lie, replacing it with an eerie cringe surging through her muscles. "Wh-what? How do you know my name?"

The flame ignored her question, and continued with its lecture, "Look around you, Alicia Hightower, what do you see in this empty void? Hollowness? Darkness? Loneliness?"

"I-I don't understand; what are you talking about?"

"Inside these blackened walls lies your potential." The flame's voice echoed. "Inside this deprivation is the ability to turn your aspiration into a reality. All you need to do is: unlock it. And I am the key to the lock." The flame added as it extended its hand to the girl.

Alicia stood up slowly, the rattling of her knees echoed across the space. Nothing was making sense to her; her questions weren't being answered; this was one puzzle she knew she couldn't solve on her own. "N-no." She told the being, looking down to the ground. "I understand that I have the potential to become Buddyfight Champion, but I want to achieve it my way, with my friends."

"Friends?" The flame scoffed. "Listento yourself, you're being delusional: you only met those people for just two days, and yet you trust those strangers wholeheartedly. They won't ascend you as high as I can."

"They're not strangers!" She barked back, determined to rescue herself from the corner she's been put into, "They promised to help me! I just know that if I fail and fall, they'll be there to pick me up; and when the same happens to them, I'll be there to pick them up! Sure, I haven't known them for long, but it's more than how long I've met you! If you're telling me not to accept help from strangers, then I'll just start with you!"

The flame stood in front of her, speechless. The only sounds being produced from it were the crackling of its flames subtly haunting the space, though the glare from its red dots persisted. Alicia had won the argument before it even began, or so she believed. The flame came prepared to surprise her with its next statement, "You know what's ironic? You know me longer than you actually think."

"W-what?! How could that be?" She's only met this thing for what felt like minutes, how could that make sense? A massive migraine invading her skull commanded her to kneel, her hands wrapped around her throbbing head as confusion turned to hysteria. "No, no, no! That doesn't make sense!" She screamed, shaking her head violently believing it'll shake all the lies out.

"If you force yourself to find sense in something, you're not gonna find it. You don't realize how much you're hurting yourself fighting against the current. Go with the flow; let the current carry you. Accept me, and no one else, and become the strongest Buddyfighter you'll ever know."

"M-my answer is still no!" Alicia barked back, still trying to settle her nerves down as she pointed at the flame. "I don't know what you are, or where I even am, but I won't abandon the help of my friends for something like this. I admit friendship is kind of new to me, and maybe I'm kind of quick to trusting my friends so much, but they mean something to me. They all agreed to help me on my quest to become Buddyfight Champion, and I'm grateful to them. I don't want to waste any of their help. How do I know _you're _not helping me, only so you can stab me in the back later?"

"I could ask you the same thing: how do you know your _friends_ don't have any ulterior motives? How do you know you're not being played?"

"Because that's not what friends do to each other-!" Alicia tried to defend her philosophy, but her defense fell short to amuse the sentient flame.

"And how do you know that?" It asked back, with a tone still as calm as a stream, but with its glare harboring a certain disdain that only the girl understood. "Listen to yourself: you're letting your naivete speak for you. I'm growing tired of this petty argument; it has reached far beyond its climax-"

The flame held out its open palm in front of Alicia. The black floor bubbled mildly from beneath her; whatever was happening, she knew she wasn't going to like it. Suddenly the solid ground turned to water, dropping her into the pool below in just a second flat! She didn't know what else to do, but hold her breath as she was dragged down into the black void, trying to swim up to the surface, wherever "up" was. She kicked her legs and fanned her arms desperately, fighting to relieve the tightening in her chest with a breath of air.

"Gaaaagh-!" She exploded from the surface of the ocean, but just before she took a breath, something below yanked her back into the black waters. The flame stood silently, watching the girl bob above the surface for her life. "H-h-help me! P-please! Help!" Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've already accepted your previous answers." For being a flame, it answered back coldly, as if just to spite her. "What made you suddenly want my help?"

"Because I'm going to drown to death-!" Alicia's attempts to stay afloat slowly started to fail, each time she'd burst from the surface, splashing everywhere, she'd only get dragged back down into the deep. Her muscles grew heavier and tighter, as much as she refused, her body kept telling her to give up on her attempts. "Please, help! I don't..._gasp_...know how much..._gasp_...more I can take-!"

"Well then, maybe your _friends _can come help you out, since you put so much faith in them. I know you, Alicia Hightower, more than you realize. At some point you're going to be put against a wall, and the only thing you can think of doing is lash out angrily out of desperation. And when that happens, I'll be there to give you that push for freedom. We'll meet again."

"W-wait-!" It was too late. Before Alicia could mutter anymore words to the flame, she was yanked back into the blackened deep. Fatigue overcame her, her kicking and fanning was sluggish and slow, she was being pulled down faster than she could swim up. Even her held breath became exhausted, but as much as her body wanted to force her mouth open and take in a lung full of liquid, she kept it clamped. Everywhere she looked, she couldn't see anything, not even her own hands inches away from her. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she took a big inhale for air, but instead her lungs filled up like water balloons. Her screams were replaced by faint gurgling that she could only barely hear under the thick volume of liquid she's sinking into. A slight burning sense slithered into her muscles, and jammed them from flailing for survival.

Sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness, Alicia laid motionless, letting the tug drag her to the bottom, if there was ever going to be one. Either her body went numb, or she forgot how to control her limbs. But she didn't want to move if she could; what's the point to resistance at this point? _This...this is how I die._ Her final thoughts still managed to haunt her outside of her head. Her only sign of crying was a weird flowing feeling from under her eyes, and she lacked the strength to scream anymore. _I...I don't want it to end like this. I don't even know where I am, or what that thing was. But that doesn't matter now. I'm...going to die, alone. Wh-why? Why must this happen, when I just now started to feel happy? Jason, Fionna, Axia, I want to see you guys even more, now. I don't want my own voice to haunt me as I slip away, not like this. _She knew what she had, and now, it was all going to be ripped out of her hands. In the end, she really was alone.

She started to hear weird sounds. A muffled yelling almost, but it couldn't be hers. She listened to it grow louder and louder, the snuffed noise carried her name. "_Alicia! Alicia! Alicia, wake up!_"

_ What? Wake up? _Her brain was already fried from confusion, how much more did she possibly need? It said something about "waking up", what was it talking about? She forced herself to call out to the voice, to ask for meaning to this, but it was pointless: nothing much more gurgling came out.

"_Alicia, wake up!_" The voice grew louder, Alicia could almost recognize its owner. It was Fionna! But where was she? All she could see was: black, black, and more black. But a sudden, sharp pain to her face fixed that for her, turning the entire space white.

"Uuuuggghhhh..." Alicia opened her eyes, her vision came to her, but only enough to make out severely blurred objects. She couldn't focus on anything but the burning across her left cheek, which hid a slight sting under her skin the longer it lingered. "Aaagh, my cheek. It hurts." She whimpered softly in slight pain. "How did it-?" She wanted to rub the hurt away from her rosy cheek, but neither of her hands responded to her demand. Her sight adjusted, and within the circle of worried faces surrounding her, two of the class' boys manhandled her arms with cautious care, spreading them apart to keep her exhausted frame sitting up straight. To say she was confused won't be describing it accurately, more like: reality ran her over with a semi-truck as if she were a blind skunk mindlessly walking across busy traffic. "Wha-? Wha-wh-what's going on?! L-let go of me!" She fought back to her tired, but best ability, but she did nothing to deter the mens' grasp- they hardly budged an inch. She petered out like the tempered toddler she was; even catching a few breaths felt like a life-or-death battle wagging in her rib cage. "Wh-what...the hell...is going on?" She asked the group with what little energy she could accumulate.

"Alicia, darling, are you all right?" The teacher, Mrs. Periwinkle, stepped forward from the crowd, overflowing with more worry than a mother could harbor for her sick child. "I thought you were daydreaming in my class at first, until you hit your head severely on your desk, and started to flail rabidly and shout 'Please, help me!'."

"Wha-wh...what?" It was just a little too much for her to take in all at once. So all of that with the empty, black room, with the talking flame, was all of that just a bad daydream? She could have sworn she was drowning for real, but it just turned out to be a cheap imitation of a demonic possession to the watchful eyes of the class. It kinda made her wonder, did they also hear everything she said from the dream?

"YOU ACTED LIKE YOU WERE DYING!" Fionna filled in the details for her friend, rather aggressively with tears flowing like rivers. "seriously, you were flailing around, and screaming and crying 'Please, help me! Please, help me!' You had us all worried! What the hell went down with you?"

"Daniels: no cursing in my classroom!" Periwinkle demanded.

"But-!"

"Guys, I-I'm fine. I'm fine." Alicia's voice could barely be heard, even as a weary whisper slipping through a tired smile.

"Are you sure? You're paler than a ghost! And you're sweating enough to fill a pool! You don't need to go to the nurse?" Mrs. Periwinkle tried voicing the emotional pit in her stomach, her hand gently placed on the girl's shoulder doing a better job at absorbing the excess liquid than her uniform, but Alicia kept assuring her with a pausing breath-

"I-I'm fine, really...I-I-I just felt a little...lightheaded..."

The teacher found it hard to swallow, her student's condition wasn't alleviating her worries any time soon. She looked the weary Alicia straight in her eyes, noticing her faint pupils had a bit of a shake to them; she was even surprised Alicia hadn't slipped out of her handlers' hands by now. But maybe she doesn't need the help of the men to keep her upright anymore, now that she stopped squirming. Periwinkle gave the two boys a little nod, telling them to release her out of their grasp, but that proved to be stupid of her. Alicia didn't know why, but her forehead seemed to be attracted to the surface of her desk- as soon as she was released, she met with the flat hardwood with a skull-cracking "Thunk!"

"Ow..."

"See, you're not fine, darling!" The teach yelled. "You need to go to the nurse's office! You're in no shape to be sitting in class."

"N-no, r-really...I'm fine..." She talked back trying to hide the fatigue in her voice, muffled by her table, but who was she trying to fool? Definitely not Mrs. Periwinkle.

"Daniels, please take Hightower to the school nurse."

"Okay." The blonde happily obliged, wanting to see her buddy get well, but also as an excuse to skip a couple minutes of her least favorite school subject. "C'mere, you-" Fionna gently wrapped the half-conscious Alicia's arm around her shoulder with as much angelic care as she could muster, and slowly herded her from the room. Alicia's legs never wanted to cooperate with the duo during their walk, they kept collapsing on themselves like twigs under the sheer weight of a boulder, slowing down the hike to the nurse's.

But among the girls, there was only one who had a clue what was happening, and even he drank from the same cup of disarray his human indulged in. Sleeping within a little dimension provided by his partner's core deck case, Axia felt a slight beam of awareness strike him through the head like a speeding bullet, leaving him to ponder what the heck made him feel...uncomfortable. _Huh, what was that feeling just now? _He asked himself, the sensation disturbed him from his dream of a certain somedragon. _I...I think something might be wrong with Alicia, but I just can't put my claw on it. I'm sensing she's in pain, but from what, I can't tell. Hey, I have an idea: maybe I can cheer her up when we get home! Yeah! Nothing like a visit from good ol' Axia to raise her spirits!_

Two wishes have been on Fionna's mind as she made her journey: to see her friend get well soon, and for the nurse's office not to be so far away for her to drag a nearly unconscious body around. For a girl who was as thin as a feather, Alicia was as heavy as a boulder on her poor, aching shoulder. Occasionally the girl let out a sickly groan or two, though they were soft to Fionna's ears. At least she's still alive; that's a plus. There was no time to stop, she was only half-way to her destination. She just had to keep her legs moving, no matter how slowly she took each step, knowing she would reach her destination eventually.

Walking into the office, Fionna's senses became bombarded by the sickly clean stench of alcohol and other cleansing chemicals wafting through the air. "Hello? Hello?" Fionna cried for the nurse, awaiting her response, getting back a "I'll be out in a second!" She laid her friend down on one of the room's many sickbeds, the plastic case covering the thick mat crunched under her body.

The frail stick for a nurse stepped out from her hiding place, clad in minty green scrubs. What was a sunny smile given to Fionna, soon disappeared into a a frown of dread when her eyes caught onto Alicia. The girl barely had any color to her skin left, and her bangs were sickly, drooping heavily from soaking up her sweat. A long, damp spot developed around her collar, only ending below her chest. Her choppy breathing didn't sound all too well to the nurse, even for a girl in shock. "My goodness, what happened to her?" She asked Fionna.

"Well, it's kind of a weird story," she replied, recollecting that strange moment, "one minute she was awake, all fine and dandy, then suddenly she dropped to her desk like she blacked out, or somethin'. Then she started flailing around like she was drowning, screaming for help. When she finally woke up..." She didn't need to explain further to the nurse, her worried glance told her all the details she needed.

"That does sound rather strange." The nurse agreed. In all her years as a practitioner of health, she never heard a story so bizarre. She gently placed the back of her hand across Alicia's soaked forehead, only to violently retract back from her burning skin. "My goodness, she's burning up!"

"Well, do you know what's wrong with her?" Fionna asked the nurse a little too eagerly.

"With you breathing down my neck, not giving me enough time to figure that out? Probably a fever, and a pretty bad one." The nurse said. "Speaking of which, don't you have a class to go back to?"

"Yeah..w-well, see..._cough_, _cough_..." Fionna tried faking her own sickness in front of the nurse; any minute she can get out of Periwinkle's class would be a miracle to her. "_Cough, cough,_gagh, I think I'm getting sick, too! Can I stay a little while?"

The nurse gave her an unamused look, clearly not buying what Fionna had for sale. "Yeah, nice try, kiddo. Go back to class."

"Ugh, fine." Fionna stormed out of her office, a little tempered her top-notch acting stunt didn't pay off as well as she thought. Now the nurse finally had time to work on the poor, sick student. Alicia's thermometer exceeded the nurse's fears, reading one hundred-two degrees Fahrenheit. Her brain must be cooked a medium-rare by the fever by now, the nurse thought.

"Oh, dear, you really are a sick puppy, aren't you." The nurse said to herself, examining the sick girl. She doubted she is well enough to go back to class; looks like Alicia would have to be sent home.


End file.
